The RPC Conspiracy
by LilAngelLady21
Summary: In the times following Cosmic Era 71, war criminals, and their families are exiled to a remote space colony. However, they amass enough resources to set into motion a plan for revenge. There are more secrets floating around though... (Name Changed)
1. Twist of Fate

In the times following Cosmic Era 71, war criminals, Coordinators, and their families are exiled to a remote space colony. However, they amass enough resources to set into motion a plan for revenge. There are more secrets floating around than just that, like Gundams and "Naturalized Coordinators" created by the Earth Federation. With one girl's fate at the center of it all, can she bring back peace without losing herself?

_**Gundam no Mirai: Alpha**_

The world is at peace but peace is never certain in the world. For years time has dragged on in lazy complacence to the sun and stars. In a hundred countless cycles of their waltz across the sky the world has watched. People leave this place and all troubles behind to live amongst the stars and sky. The dreamers who want to fly without wings and do so many more incredible things in life go there. Others just want to be free of some of the laws that bind them. Many more are cast away as outcasts of society. And for them, complacency is opportunity when revenge rules theirs hearts. But the sight of red is blinding and consequences go unseen underneath the grander scheme. Life has no meaning but death until their objectives are met. And never stop to question why they fight but know that it is right...

Prologue 

"Hey Captain! We're picking up radio signals from a colony!" A grizzled man shouted into the door of the captain's quarters.

"A colony?! There are no colonies out here!" He shouted back groggily.

"Skipper!" A younger and slightly less grizzled man called out. "We have visual on that colony that's giving off the radio waves! It appears to be inhabited!"

"Ya hear that Captain?!" The Skipper yelled again.

"I did! Try to make contact and see if they are up to some of our services!" The door creaked open and an old man with gray hair and a long scar on the right side of his face stepped out. "I'm always up for new opportunities to make some profit." He smiled slyly and winked at the Skipper who smiled and nodded in understanding.

---------- ----------

Chapter 1: Twist of Fate 

"So you see war has been a long and inevitable part of our history for many years. However, since the Cosmic Era 71 conflict, we've been at peace." The history teacher went on as he lectured. A lone student sighed then spoke.

"History, in case you hadn't noticed is nothing more than an waltz. It's always the same; war, peace, revolution. War, peace, revolution. If this is a time of peace, what's next? Oh right revolution." She said callously.

"Don't you want peace Aka Akiko?" The teacher pondered looking the redheaded girl over.

"Peace is just an illusion. As long as there is humanity there will be the endless dance of history. It always repeats. They saw that back a million years ago when that philosopher said it." She went on in a disenchanted tone.

"Tell me the quote and I'll let you go on." He said with a grin.

"History repeats in cycles of decay." She muttered.

"Very good." The teacher replied clapping his hands. The bell rang and the teacher yelled over it some last minute instructions. "Make sure you read chapter 15 there will be a test when you come back from vacation!" The other students filed out quickly but Akiko took her time. So what if it was fourth block on the day before Christmas vacation.

"What is her problem? It's like she WANTS a war or something!" One girl whispered to another as they walked out. The teacher eyed them then looked back at Akiko.

"Don't say that! I think it's because her parents might have been killed by the Coordinators." Another whispered in response.

"That doesn't mean she has to be such a downer." The first girl replied cynically.

"You're so cruel!" A third exclaimed and stopped outside the door. "No one can change their fate and their past! You can't be so mean about it Fuyutori!" The other girls just kept on walking not really caring. Akiko came out and she stopped her to talk.

"Hi Akiko! I don't think we've ever talked. My name is Motono Mori." She extended her hand but Akiko simply looked at it and walked away. "Oh umm..." She took her hand back and ran to catch up with Akiko.

"I heard what you said back there. Thanks. No one's ever remotely stood up for me like that." Akiko said quietly but in a tone that clearly showed she didn't really care either way.

"No problem. I think people can just be so cruel and mean. It makes me believe what you said about war and stuff." Mori replied with a sigh. "I wish you didn't have to think like that. I mean I wish your circumstances could be different."

"You said it. No one can change their fate or their past." Akiko replied as she shoved some books in her banana yellow locker and grabbed her navy blue messenger-style book bag. She stuffed a think book that Mori didn't recognize in it some notebooks and a pencil case.

"Aren't you going to take your history book? Remember we have to have chapter 15 read." Mori pointed out cheerfully.

"I don't need it. I've already heard it all a hundred times before." She pulled out the book and flipped open the cover.

"Universal Century, the rise of Mobile Suit Warfare." Mori read aloud. "Are you some sort of history buff? Is that like your thing?"

"Ever since my parents were killed it has been. There are a lot of things they don't tell you in school about the wars of our past. Or really our past in general in school." She replied stuffing the book back in the bag, grabbing her coat and closing her locker.

"I don't doubt it from the look of how old that book is." She replied tilting her head. The pair walked down the halls towards the exit. "Well here's where I get off. It was nice talking to you." She had stopped in front of the opening to a hall that ran perpendicular to the one they were in.

"You can tag along with me if you want. I'll wait." Akiko said with a slight smile. "You're not expected to come with me or anything but the offer's there. I bet you're busy though so..."

"Not at all actually. I keep my Fridays clear until the last possible second. Just let me get a few things and I'll be right back." She replied with a slightly shocked smile. Akiko nodded and Mori wandered down the hall. While Mori was gone Akiko put her black trench-style coat on and a pair of gloves. Mori came back with a pink bag in the same style as Akiko's only clearly more full and a pink fluffy coat on. "Onward then?" The other girl nodded and they headed off down the stairs and out the door.

It was a beautiful winter day just before Christmas and a light flurry was falling. The yard was empty with the exception of a few stray kids standing around talking. The pair walked out of the yard and down the street and people moved quickly past them. "So I know you haven't gone to this school long, where did you live before you came here?"

"A colony." Was the only reply she got.

"Which one?"

"One you've probably never heard of. It was damaged in the Cosmic Era conflict but not bad enough to get mention in the books. Besides it's all the way out at Lagrange point 2." They rounded a corner and sat down at a bench on the outskirts of a park.

"So um... Hm..."

"Ask it I know you want to..." Akiko said slumping down and propping her feet up on her bag.

"Ask what?" Mori looked at her funny.

"My parents weren't with the pirates on the ship that blew up. They self-destructed their ship to stop them. They were with the Space Regulatory Coalition and were investigating the pirates' activity." Akiko replied with only a hint of pain.

"Why did they self-destruct?" Mori wondered looking at her companion concerned.

"They were on to something big but no one will tell me what. I don't know if anyone but them knew just what..." She replied with a sigh. "One day I mean to find out though. They wouldn't have self-destructed for petty pirates. They only would have done it if there was a huge threat to civilians involved and that's what makes me worry."

"That's horrible! What do you think it might be? Revolutionists?" Mori wondered with concern as she gripped Akiko's arm. "What are you going to do to find out?" Akiko looked at her a bit surprised by her reaction.

"I don't know yet. I was really just hoping something would come up. If only I could get back to outer space." She sighed. A car came screeching around the corner and flew past the park. A briefcase slid across the ground and stopped next to Akiko's feet. It had popped open and the papers in it rustled gently. Suddenly another car came careening around the corner in obvious pursuit of the first. Akiko looked down in the briefcase and her eyes grew wide. She slammed it shut and grabbed her bag and Mori's hand.

"We have to get out of here now!" She shouted as they ran across the street and down another.

"Why are we running?!" Mori heaved as they finally stopped in an alleyway. Akiko started laughing a bit as she stared at the ground breathing heavily.

"Something just came up." She finally replied holding the briefcase up and smiling. "You have to get out of here though. This is dangerous stuff I can just tell." She went on in a more serious tone. Her brown eyes were deep and serious as a cold chill wind kicked up her long brown hair.

"You need to get back to space and I can help you do it. I want to help you find closure." Mori answered with equal seriousness.

"Even if it means risking your life?"

"I need a little excitement in my life. Besides, I've been dying to know just what my father is really up to and I think your skill with a computer could help me. So how about I help you and you help me?" She offered extending her hand.

"I knew there had to something in this for you." Akiko replied defensively.

"Really you just don't seem like the type to take charity so I'm offering you a trade instead." Akiko smiled and nodded then took her hand.

"I'm starting to like you Mori." She said with another almost smile.

"Thanks! Now let's go! We'll be safe at my house!" She grabbed the briefcase and tied her handkerchief around the handle and secured it to her right side hiding it under her book bag. After some quick coat adjusting it was completely hidden. "I'll walk on the inside so they'll be less likely to see it if they come back looking for it. We just have to get to a phone and I can have us a ride in five minutes." They ran out of the alley and to a pay phone across the street. Sure enough in five minutes they were sitting comfortably in a car and Akiko was going through the briefcase. She dug everything out and popped out a false bottom. In it was a disk and a small blinking device. She immediately removed the device and chucked it in a trashcan as they drove past.

"Nice aim." Mori commented impressed.

"Thanks." She piled everything back in the case as they pulled through a gate and onto the sprawling grounds of Mori's home. "Just who are you again?" Akiko wondered looking around at the estate.

"Well Motono Mori isn't my real name for starters. But we can discuss all that over dinner. After a bit we can take you back to your house so you can get your things and tell your guardian where you are." Mori replied with a smile.

"We have more to discuss than just your identity." Akiko said with marked sadness. Mori looked at her with concern. "But it can wait..."

---------- ---------- ----------

Wow it's been awhile since I did one of these! So I got inspired and started a new fanfic! I've been so busy with school and juggling two original stories that my fanfics sort of fell on the back burner... Maybe if this one goes well, I'll get back into doing it again! Hope you enjoy it! Toodles!


	2. Looking Back

_**Chapter 2: Looking Back**_

"You're Grandparents were killed in a robbery?!" Mori gasped. "Now you live alone? How do you manage?"

"I design computer programs part-time after school." Akiko replied simply as she sipped on her cola.

"You design computer programs?!" She gasped again wide-eyed. "Why do you bother coming to school if you're that smart?"

"Appearance's sake I suppose. I don't know really. All of my life I've been super smart and talented and I just felt out of place once I left the Academy. So I tried school down here just to try to be sort of normal." She replied looking a bit confused like she wasn't really sure of herself.

"Is that why you only score 100's instead of the bonuses too? You want to look smart but not as smart as you really are?" Akiko nodded. "That's incredible. I mean I knew you were talented with a computer from your projects but I had no idea!" She was quite for a minute then her eyes lit up. "What if you lived with us! Having a family is one step closer to being normal now isn't it? And I'm sure my father wouldn't mind one bit! In fact, I bet he'd insist upon it!" She got up and ran out of her bedroom a few minutes later she came back with a tall and stately looking man. He reminded Akiko of the typical diplomats she'd seen in her history books.

"Now what is this all about Mori?" He asked joking as she let go of his arm and looked at him gravely.

"Poppa you just have to hear Akiko's story!" She exclaimed motioning for him to sit down on her plush sofa in front of the fireplace. The whole mansion harkened back to the era of kings and queens in their grand over-sized homes with lavish and rich décor. "First her parents were Police Officers in space and were killed by pirates then she came here to live with her grandparents and they were killed when their house was robbed. Now she lives by herself and gets by designing computer programs part time. We just have to help her Poppa!" The man eyed Akiko with minor suspicion.

"Were your parents as exceptionally smart as you?" He probed gently baring a deceptive smile.

"Compared to what I've heard about Coordinators no. In a Natural sense I suppose they were fairly intelligent. My Grandpa once worked for FASA so I guess that would mean my father inherited a pretty good base of intelligence." She replied thoughtfully but little regard as to the importance of her answer.

"FASA? Well then I suppose that would explain your smarts." He replied with a smile. "Well I can't just sit back and let you dwindle your time and intelligence like this. It's settled you're going to stay here and I'll see to it that we get you in a school that will challenge your mind. Now no protesting I insist." He went on in a very charismatic way typically of successful politicians. Akiko looked at him oddly for a second then nodded.

"Oh Poppa you're wonderful! Didn't I tell you he would be so understanding Akiko?" Mori beamed happily as she got up from the chair she was sitting in a hugged her father. He smiled and patted her on the back.

"Well thank-you Dear." He got up and started for the door. "I have some things to take care of so I can spend the holiday uninterrupted with all of you."

"All right Poppa I'll talk to you tomorrow then." She waved as he walked out the door. "We'll go get your stuff packed tomorrow if that's all right. Tonight let's go through this and see if we can't find you some answers." Akiko nodded absent-mindedly. Her attention was on Mori's father.

"There's something about him that irks me... I don't know if I should trust him or not..." Mori brought the briefcase over and sat it in front of Akiko. She put her attention on it and opened it. She pulled the papers out and quickly shuffled through them and put them in order by the page numbers at the bottom.

"So what are they exactly?" Mori wondered looking at the finished sack that Akiko had sat neatly on the floor. "Read it to me or the high points at least." Akiko took a deep breath and picked up the sack and began skimming. Mori got up and closed the door to ensure their privacy.

"C.E. 95.12.07: I have been commissioned today by a secret organization to help them develop revolutionary prevention technology. Until I first met with this organization's leaders today I thought it was merely some sort of coincidence that I was chosen. I believed it was because of my superb success in genetic engineering and I wasn't so wrong in my thoughts. It was however, no coincidence. I was created for that or a similar purpose... As it is my understanding I am the product of this organization's charter project. They used genetic material from what they believed to be the "best available specimens" to create Coordinators which they then released into the population through adoption. These Coordinators develop a partiality to the Earth and thereby a loyalty. If and when this loyalty is established, they are deemed 'Naturalized Coordinators and are brought back into the program. So I stand today."

"Coordinators! How can that be? I thought the governments abolished genetic enhancement and yet there it just said they're using it!" Mori gasped quietly.

"They're the government Mori they can do anything..." She replied before going back to skimming. She flipped through several pages before reading again.

"C.E. 95.14.12: I have finally been made aware of my true purpose for being involved in the 'Revolution Prevention Coalition.' I'm supposed to help them body in their words Coordinators with one purpose only. As I am to lead a team in developing these beings, another team will be creating special mobile suits in the Gundam style the Earth Alliance used during the 71 Conflict. There will be one important security feature and that's where I come in. My team and are to create special Coordinators with the sole purpose of piloting these machines. The concept is simple on paper. We create the "Keys" as they will be called in code, the technology experts will calibrate an OS unique to each machine and each Key. That OS system will only respond to the unique brain-wave signature of the Key assigned to that machine. Not only that but once we have a successful match, I am to clone the specimens. I had no intention of ever playing god in my life, if it will mean saving lives though, as this organization intends, then I must do as I must do..."

"Mobile suits... Coordinators... It's all so much. Those entries are so old though you don't suppose the program still exists do you?" Mori asked in a worried voice that didn't suit her happy-go-lucky appearance.

"Well I'll keep reading and we'll find out. It's possible that it was disbanded when peace was found to be lasting." She tried to comfort her worried counter-part.

"It's just what you said though, peace doesn't last... They wouldn't have created the program if they hadn't intended on using it one day..." She replied with no less concern. "Let's see what it says."

"C.E. 100.09.05: My initial task is now complete. After years of tinkering and modifying we have successful created what we believe will be the ideal Coordinators. The specimens are growing and developing so we have entered phase two, the testing phase. During this phase we'll see if the specimens really are perfect. If not, back to the drawing board..."

"What else does it say?" Mori asked moving in closer as her fascination gripped her more.

"C.E. 110.04.07: The specimens have been determined to be ideal. They are in the finally phase of testing right now but we have been given the signal to go ahead. We extracted genetic material today to make the clones. Soon the specimens will go into the heads of the OS crew and I'll no longer have any say in their lives. The machine themselves are in the final stages of building the main component that's missing is the Keys."

"Those poor kids! They were made and used for our selfish purposes! I can't believe this! I can't believe this is true!" Mori sobbed. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "Please tell me it gets better."

"I don't think it does..."

"C.E. 120.10.10: My work with the RPC is finally complete. My team and I have finally cloned three exact replicas of the original specimens to be used n the future. Today I said my last goodbyes to them as they joined the original genetic material donors in cryogenic stasis. They are in various stages of development based on how eminent the threat to Earth is. As per orders this will be my last record of my actions and all notes will be turned over to the appropriate people. I have no desire to remember this ordeal or the lives I have created for the sole purpose of ruin..."

"If that's the last entry why are there so many more papers there?" Mori wondered eying the stack of papers still in Akiko's hand. She had laid the papers she'd been through face down on the floor to keep track of them.

"There's more than one journal in here. These are from the second RPC Security Chief's journal..." She stopped talking abruptly and her eyes grew wide.

"What is it?" Mori asked concerned.

"Everything I've been looking for... All my question are right here... Right now..." She whispered in shock. "Finally..."

---------- ---------- ----------

I'd like to take this time to say I don't own any part of the Gundam franchise or what have you. I also don't know anyone who does. In other words I claim no credit for the show this is based on.


	3. Too Many Questions

_**Chapter 3: Too Many Questions**_

"C.E. 130.3.17: A Credible link has been discovered between a once deemed 'harmless' band of pirates and the Z.A.F.T. prison satellite."

"Prison satellite?" Mori wondered confused.

"Z.A.F.T. conspirators, their families, along with many others convicted of war crimes were exiled to a remote satellite on the outer fringes of the L3, L4 area in space. They were deprived of any means of technology beyond what was deemed necessary to maintain their survival. In fact the exact location of the satellite has been a closely guarded military secret and it's believed only those on it knew of where it was." Akiko explained drawing a little map on the floor with her fingers.

"Oh so these pirates found it? But why is that so bad?" Mori was still confused.

"They started trading technology for resources. A large amount of raw material."

"So they started building ships?!" She gasped and Akiko nodded.

"C.E. 130.4.1: Operation New Fool went off without a hitch. The first RPC mobile suit division earlier today eliminated a recently discovered manufacturing plant on the prison colony Compound 1. The first set of "Keys" have been unlocked as a precaution. The pirates still remain at large."

"So did they actually use the "Keys"?" Mori wondered wide-eyed as she moved in closer. She was clearly enthralled in the story. Akiko scanned some more then gasped.

"C.E. 130.9.21: The pirate threat has been eliminated and the Specials have set about disposing of the "Keys" A plague has started sweeping through the new space base at L2 of the RPC. Only NCs remain to run all operations. The NCs population has dwindled in recent years due to lack off RPC reproduction operations. With these events in perspective the continuation of the project in unlikely."

"So they just killed those poor kids?" Mori gasped in outrage. "That only thing sound so barbaric!"

"The kids got the last laugh though. The disease that wiped out the Naturals was probably released when the Keys were unfrozen. It goes on to say that the project personnel was cut in half and NC reproduction was completely halted in C.E. 140."

"So the project doesn't exist anymore? All of that for nothing?" Mori asked angrily.

"No I guess it... Oh gosh... Here it is..." Akiko's eyes grew huge.

"The Specials unit became annexed by the Space Police Force in 142 in order to gain intelligence of possible future threats. In 143 a new threat was discovered but was dismissed by the body over the RPC. The second set of Keys were unfrozen against orders as a precaution and two Specials officers were assigned to monitor the situation. That has to be my Mom and Dad!" Akiko looked at up her wide-eyed. She thumbed through some of the other papers looking for more information.

"149, the Specials officers self-destruct to stop a pirate warship from delivering supplies necessary to complete mobile suits..." Mori grabbed the papers and rushed forward and hugged the stunned girl.

"You were right they wouldn't just self-destruct for no reason. They did it so that all of us could be safe. You should be very proud of them Akiko." Mori soothed.

"Hey wait... It says here that a band of scientists destroyed any evidence of the Keys' whereabouts in order to protect them... And that the pirate leader was still at large... That means the Keys' are still out there somewhere and the pirates!" Akiko pushed Mori off and looked at her sternly. "After the last attack the RPC was unofficially disbanded and the colony abandoned. We have to do something Mori. There could still be a threat to the peace!"

"What can we do?" Mori wondered looking at her strangely.

"Maybe if we can find this satellite I can re-program the mobile suits' OS and we can hi-jack them!"

"What makes you think the mobile suits weren't destroyed?" Mori wondered skeptically.

"I'm going to have to finish reading but I don't think they would just be destroyed especially with the Keys and pirates still floating around." She got up and stretched. "I bet the disk has even more information on it."

"Well I don't know about you but I'm going to bed I've had just way too much excitement for one day." Mori replied getting up herself and yawning. "Akiko." She said in a more serious tone. "If you really believe that the mobile suits exist and you can use them, I'll get you to space. I want you to finish what your parents started."

"Thanks Mori. Thanks for everything. Good night." They picked everything up and Mori took Akiko to her room. She shut the door then laid everything out on the amply sized carved mahogany desk. She thumbed through the rest of the papers but there wasn't much else in them. The only encouraging information was that the RPC headquarters and all related material was moved to a country that strongly supported the program being maintained in the last year. The papers ended after that with the Security Chief's retirement a month later.

"So let's see what you have." She whispered popping the disk in the computer. The screen lit up flashing a red alert. 'Password required.' Blinked over and over again. "Password? Hmmm." She clacked some keys quickly and the alert disappeared. "They'd tried to hide the disk itself but never thought to put an anti-bypass mechanism?" The screen started blinking again. 'Encryption activated.' "Great this is going to take a while..." She started clacking away at the keys as the hours dragged on until finally in the early morning hours she had decoded the disk and started reading it.

The phone rang and a tired and grouchy old man with white hair stumbled in the dark. "What's the word?" He asked in a irritated voice.

"I'm sure that means you're wanting a password however I don't know it. So simply put, if you want the case back and no secrets to be leaked Dr. Entrada you'll meet me at the Chihioru Café tomorrow at noon exactly. Answer my questions and you'll get your things back without a problem." The voice said calmly and with a certain amount of authority.

"How did you... Know my name?" The old man asked shocked.

"I hacked the disk. I have to admit you must be a brilliant man because it actually took me more than an hour to break the encryption." The voice replied. "I took the liberty of re-encrypting it for you in the exact same manner in which had originally."

"If you have that kind of intelligence then I'll meet with you and answer all of your questions." The Doctor responded clearly impressed.

"By the way Doctor. Come alone. I'm not a people person."

"That's the only true way to be." The Doctor responded and the line went dead. He hung up the phone and stumbled back to bed only to stare at the ceiling with a look of thought. "It's entirely possible that she is..." He mumbled with a sigh.

Akiko slid the phone back and collapsed on the bed half asleep. "I still have too many questions left..." She pulled her legs up on the bed and fell asleep hugging one of the many over-sized pillows.


	4. The Doctor

_**Chapter 4: The Doctor**_

"Hello." The doctor said greeting Akiko warmly as he extended his hand. Akiko took it and shook it coldly for appearance sake. The doctor looked her over with an odd vaguely doubtful look on this face. "So you're the hacker eh?" He asked sitting down.

"If you didn't want other people going through your things you shouldn't have tossed them aside so carelessly." She responded with a sort of cold indifference. "Then again that may have been just why you tossed this out the window. Who's after this information and why?" She asked setting the briefcase on the table.

"You look like an intelligent girl and one I can trust. I've never been known for judge of character but I think I can trust you. You could have ransomed the information but you clearly are out for something greater and more important than revenge." The doctor began slowly not bothering to eye the briefcase. He simply stared into Akiko's eyes as she stared back with an intense gaze devoid of any clue as to her intentions. "I don't suppose you're familiar with Blue Cosmos but back during the war..."

"They were a radical anti-Coordinator group spare me explanations and fillers Doctor I know more about history than 99 percent of the world today but it's the present I'm most concerned about." She said as she interrupted. Her tone wasn't rude or aggravated just flat and simple. The doctor looked at her with a flash of surprise on his face for just an instant then went on.

"Blue Cosmos never really died. They've hung around underground for years now. A few years back, some information was leaked about a top-secret government Coordinator production plant that was pumping them into society without anyone knowing. Not even the Coordinators themselves. No such plant exists." He explained in a calm tone.

"But they took the evidence of your facility producing a few Coordinators as validation enough." Akiko interjected. "They traced its operations back to you even though the Coordinator production phase had ended years ago. Now they want to find the location of the facility and destroy it once and for all."

"Precisely but also they are banking on the fact that we'd keep up with where they are. Unfortunately, during a sabotage attempt five years ago, the location intelligence last generation of NCs was lost."

"Which means you also lost the location of the Keys that were awakened and freed." Akiko commented thoughtfully.

"Not quite. We have the last intelligence report on the Keys and they were all located at the Lunar Academy for the Gifted. I'm certain one of the Keys was sent to Earth from there at some point though I'm not sure where. Where ever they are, they are being hidden well by their protectors."

"Can't you just get the governments to run checks and find out what kids have shipped down here from there?" Akiko wondered doubtfully.

"We could have easily acquired the information had the RPC still been an official government agency. The RPC was official disbanded 10 years ago on the grounds that there had been no real threats posed in sometime and that the rebels had clearly learned to lie in peace." The doctor said with a sigh. "Fools."

"Then how are you being funded?" Akiko wondered looking at him gravely.

"An extremist organization within the government going by the Global Allegiance of Involvement Advancement now funds the entire operation under the table. I was here to speak before the Council about the latest developments within the ZAFT colony."

"They're still a threat." Akiko stated more than asked.

"Indeed." The doctor replied nodding. "They've been a threat for sometime now. That's why we moved all operations back here to Earth. That and to fool Blue Cosmos."

"So why are you in this country?" She wondered looking around casually.

"The leader of this area is the strongest GAIA supporter of them all. I'm to meet with him later on at his home not far from here."

"He wouldn't happen to have a daughter would he?"

"Yes as a matter of fact he does and she'd be about your age." He replied with a nod as if clarifying the statement to himself.

"Hmmm... I don't trust him. Not in the least." Akiko whispered reverting her attention to the doctor.

"Neither do I which is precisely why everything I've been telling him has been a lie. I've heard of idealists who don't care about death when it comes to upholding what they believe in but he's... TOO idealistic to be real..." The doctor whispered back. "Now tell me dear. What did you hope to gain by coming here and talking to me?" He wondered in a louder and casual tone.

"I want to join you." She stated simply. The doctor cocked an eyebrow but didn't say a word. His expression asked every question for him. "All of my life I've felt out of place. Like I didn't belong among people or... These people. But I've always had a strong compulsion to protect like I had to prevent history from repeating. The history that I'm so enthralled with but yet the one that disgusts me so much. I... I don't want to fight but if I have to in order to spare innocent lives, I will." She ad turned her attention to the briefcase before her for awhile but looked back up at the doctor. He had an astonished look on his face.

"These people you don't fit in with? You'd still protect them? You'd still fight to save them? Or... Do you have people you care about that you long to protect?" He asked slowly as if he were trying to fathom what she had just said.

"I have no one and nothing left to protect but myself. But I don't really matter I'm just one. But when I read but the countless lives that have died over the years, I know that I don't want that to happen again. I know that if I die it wouldn't mean near the same as if a thousand others had died instead. But if I die and a thousand others live. It would be more than worth it..." She whispered as tears welled up in her eyes.

"It can't be... Could they have really finished developing the mind and thought process programming technology in time? Or is she really not one of them?" The doctor questioned himself as he shook his head. He didn't have time to figure things out. Gunshot rang through the air and pain coursed through him.

"Get down!" Akiko screamed lunging across the table and knocking the already bleeding doctor to the ground. The shots had come from a car as it drove past. Akiko looked the doctor over and found a gaping wound in his side. "Come on before they come back.

"Akiko. There's no time for me anymore. You can do it. I'm sure you can re-program one of the Gundams so you can use it. Take this." He reached into his brown suit coat and pulled out a small white computer and put it in her hand. "The sleeping stars have returned to the sky. All the stars must return to the sky sometime though. Help them home Akiko." He whispered in effort. "The map home is in your hands now. The map to peace is yours now. Good luck." He took one last heavy gasp before passing on. Akiko looked around in horror before grasping the briefcase off the table taking off running. She slid to a stop behind an old oak tree in the park and stood there panting wildly. She glanced at her watch.

"Five minutes. Mori will be here in five minutes." She thought to herself. She pried the briefcase open and carefully dropped the computer into it. "Come on Mori." She whispered.

"Are you sure the girl that was with him would have it?" A gruff man's voice asked as two sets of footsteps entered the quite park.

"Who else would have snatched it?" The other answered annoyed. "Now shut up and look for her!" The footsteps came closer and Akiko knew it was only a matter of time before they found her cowered behind the tree. She took a deep breath and flew out from around the tree smacking both of the men with the briefcase in the process. A punch and a kick delivered at inhuman speed and the way was clear for her escape. She slid to a stop as Mori's limo rolled up on the side of the street.

"What's wrong?" Mori asked frantically seeing Akiko's expression of worry. She slammed the door closed and the vehicle rolled away.

"We're going to space. As soon as possible." Akiko replied firmly.

"Why? What did he say?" Mori asked still concerned.

"The sleeping stars have returned to the sky. All the stars must return to the sky sometime though." She repeated in a far off voice. "I have to help the stars get home." She said finally looking at her companion.

"I don't understand." Mori replied narrowing her eyes and looking at the taller girl with a confused expression.

"I'll explain later." She replied closing her eyes.

"Akiko what happened back there? Something bad? Is that why you have the briefcase still? What happened?"

"I'll explain when we get back but you have to promise me to at least get your father to let me go to space after I tell you." Akiko said looking at her again.

"I will. I promise." She replied quietly with a nod.


	5. Truth in Space

Ok so I'm using some of the Japanese Gundam SEED names. I just like them better. Athrun?! Who came up with that...

_**Chapter 5: The Truth in Space**_

"Come on Mori!" Akiko shouted from the door of their private Earth-space transport vessel. She had reached her hand out down the stairs to the other girl who was clinging to the hand rails and the bottom. "Please don't tell me that your Dad is an inter-terrestrial diplomat and you've never been in space before!" Mori shook her head slowly. Akiko sighed and dropped her arm. She slowly climbed down the steps and looked at Mori with a face she had never seen on Akiko before. "Listen Mori. You're all I've got right now. I need you're support and your help if I'm going to be able to do this. I promise nothing bad is going to happen to you. I'll protect you." The face was sad and sincere as if she were looking at someone who had nothing else in this world but her and her friendship. Then the thought occurred to her, Akiko really did only have her.

"All right. Let's go!" Mori replied stiffening and nodding resolutely. A smile flashed across Akiko's face. It was sort of relieved and mixed with something else Mori couldn't identify. Something deeper. For the first time in the few months she'd known Akiko now the feeling that Akiko needed someone to protect came over her.

"She was never so passionate as when she stood up for me at school that day. It was like for the first time she was alive and human. Up till then she never cared what anyone said or did thee or what thought... Until it was up me..." Mori was thinking back to a few weeks ago when her once friend Fuyutori had yelled at Mori and mocked her for being friends with "the war loving bitch from space." Akiko never defended herself, only Mori when she stood up and told Fuyutori she couldn't even decide who she was and therefore had no right to judge others. She stated that Mori could chose her own friends and then looked her in the eye and told her that it didn't matter to her if Mori was friends with Fuyutori despite her attitude and closed-mindedness. Mori never talked to Fuyutori again and vice versa.

"Well if she feels the need to protect me to deal with her pain and grief so be it." Mori decided as she strapped herself into the seat. She gripped the armrests tightly and looked over at Akiko. "The things I do for friends." She sighed as Akiko flashed her a re-assuring smile from two seats over.

---------- ---------- ----------

"Hello Miss Allster!" A rosy cheeked woman beamed as she waved greeting the pair of girls as they got off their ship at the Lunar spaceport.

"Kari!" Mori gasped more in horror than welcome. Akiko looked at Mori with a look of shock. "You know you're not supposed to call me that in public." She whispered when they got close. All this time Mori's real name had never been of any consequence to Akiko, until now.

"Allster?!" She gasped in her head but maintained happy look as if she was simply happy to get back into space. "Frey Allster... They have to be related. Allster isn't a common surname..." She thought as she shook hands with the lady who called herself Mori's Aunt; she knew that was another lie.

"Come on now I heard that you two wanted to see the sights during your trip so I'll get you settled in as soon as possible!" Kari went on grabbing each girl's arm and gently tugging them along. Akiko looked around intently but with a blank face. The port was the same as she remembered it being three years ago when she last saw it.

"Akiko?! Aka Akiok?!" A boy's voice called out and she stopped and spun around. "I knew it was you!" He shouted running over and grabbing her in an enthusiastic hug. Mori looked on wide-eyed and smiling. "You're so much taller but just as beautiful!" He cried setting her down. "AND LATE!" He went on playfully. He sighed and hugged her again with more seriousness. "I've missed you so much."

"Amura." She whispered hugging him tightly. "I've missed you so much too."

"We have a lot to talk about. Things have been happening at the Academy I think you'll be very interested in." He beamed pushing her away. "I think your emails and what's been going on will become very much entwined." He went on winking. She knew what he was doing and why.

"All right let's get settled and I'll do introductions on the way." She said wrapping an arm around him and holding his side tight. They went back to a less than modest house outside of Copernicus and settled into their rooms. Akiko introduced her boyfriend of 4 years, Amura to Mori. When they boarded the hover car and zipped down the tubes towards the Lunar Academy he eyed Mori warily in the backseat.

"Mori..." Akiko said noticing his stare and why he was doing it. Mori looked up at her from staring out the window in awe. "Your real name, Allster."

"Yes." She replied nodding. "My real name is Kaiala Freyann Allster. Yes I am related to Frey Allster no I don't believe in the ideals of Blue Cosmos. I believe that the way someone came into this world isn't their fault. They can't control what their parents do to them before they are born. Likewise Coordinators can't change the fact that their child is going to be a Coordinator as a safe reversal process was never discovered." Mori replied sighing heavily.

"Mori. I trust you but I don't trust your Father." Akiko replied.

"Neither do I. He thinks this is my birthday present to you." She said with a sly smile. "Something he's better off not knowing the truth. Which is why we took Amura's car. You'll have to debug ours later." Akiko laughed and nodded in silent assurance that she would take care of things.

"Nothing's like it was before Akiko. The gang is all split up and things are shady." Amura said as they neared the school. "Matsuri Fushi came up missing a month ago and the Space Police have been particularly interested in the case for some reason. After everything you've told me I think that it may involve neither this RPC organization or ZAFT." He said gravely. "Not only that but shortly after Morikoro Ame was sent to live with a relative on Earth."

"What about Shiro Kou?" Akiko wondered in concerned voice.

"He's still around but he's visiting family on colony Artemis 9 over the holidays. He'll be back in two days. You know, he took over your spot as the top student." He finished with a playful smirk. Akiko laughed and smacked him lightly.

"You really think I care about all that anymore? He can have it!" She mused slumping back in her seat. Mori just giggled; she wasn't sure what was going on but seeing Akiko like that was odd and shocking.

"Come on in. I have all of the research you asked for over here all except the maps of course I needed the coordinates for that." Amura said motioning them into his room at the Lunar Academy. Akiko handed him the coordinates and he typed them into the program he custom made for the circumstances. "So why do you think everyone's getting broke up?" He wondered looking up at the girls from the keyboard while the program started processing.

"I don't know about Shiro but I think Ame and Fushi are the Keys I told you about. Well two of them at least. Think that's why Fushi was kidnapped. If it is the case, we have to get her back right away." Akiko said with concerned urgency.

"How are we going to find her?" Amura wondered looking at her with a sort of awe. "We have no idea where to start."

"Just worry about finding that secret base and I'll worry about the rest." She replied with a re-assuring smile. "You know I was never big on making a plan ahead of time. Especially when the future is never certain..."

"Except as certain as you try to make it." He finished the sentence as f she had said it a thousand times. "But it's never real until it's the past." She simply nodded and eyed the monitor behind him. The program had finished running and Amura turned to rattle off where the coordinates were on the map. "That can't be right." He said confused as he cocked an eyebrow and scratched his head. "These coordinates are the middle of nowhere in Lagrange point 3. There hasn't been anything out there for years!"

"Has there really been nothing out there, or have we just not known about it?" Mori wondered as she watched Akiko pinpoint the spot on a map she had brought. She slowly lifted her head and looked at Mori oddly. She had never expected such an insightful thought to have come out of her mouth. Clearly there was more to Mori than she was letting on but just what was it?

"Exactly." Akiko replied smiling and nodding. "Come on we can get there in a few hours based on where the moon is right now. Amura you can stay here if you're worried about class tomorrow." Amura got up and held her hands in his and looked at her a bit wounded.

"Now that I've got you back I'm not letting go." He whispered with a faint smile. She smiled back and nodded slowly. "Well come then!" He beamed spinning around and unplugging his computer. The three rushed out of the school and back to the car. In a matter of minutes they were bordering the private vessel and launching out to find this unknown colony.

A light on the dash of the console began lighting up indicating a threat. "Civilian vessel indicate authorization code immediately." A almost frantic voice boomed over the intercom. Akiko address them in her indifferent tone that Mori was accustomed to.

"The sleeping stars have returned to space but the ones that shine are in my sight. Some have fallen down to Earth but others still remain unrecognized." There was a long silence.

"Your authorization has been approved prepare for docking instructions." The voice replied finally in an easier tone.

"Akiko... I didn't know this colony would be real let alone manned." Amura said with a gulp.

"We're safe as long as you have the Doctor's notes and stuff right?" Mori wondered worriedly as she gripped her friend's arm.

"Don't worry come what may I'll protect you. This was my idea I'll protect you. Both of you." She replied resolutely. The dock door opened in the side of the meteor. They had been camouflaged to blend in. Inside bright lights shone ushering them into an unsure new world and certainly a turn in their lives.


	6. Resurrected

_**Chapter 6: Resurrected**_

"State your name and how you came across this base." An armed military officer demanded holding a gun at the three as they stood inside one of the entrance rooms. Beyond the door behind them were their ship and the only way out.

"My name is Aka Akiko, this is Motono Mori, and Amada Amura." She replied taking a small step forward. "If you really must know how we found this place, I came across Dr. Entrada's briefcase and met with him the day he was killed by Blue Cosmos." She went on in her cool, collected, indifferent tone. "I want to join the RPC." She finished bluntly. "I think I owe it to my parents."

"Put your gun down I've been expecting her for a few months now." An old man said with clear anticipation in his voice as he walked up behind the group of officers and stood in front of Akiko. "Your voice is just as he described. Eerily calm. Well then follow me I already have an assignment for you." He gestured for the three of them to follow him and they did. He lead them to a huge holding bay that contained ten mobile suits.

"So you're just going to trust us to run around here and see all of this stuff?" Amura wondered looking at the mobile suits wide-eyed.

"Indeed. I know why she's here and I figure if she trusted you enough to bring you along you must be pretty trustworthy indeed." The doctor went on as they stopped in front of one of the mobile suits. "This is the RPC preemptive strike force. Just recently completed with one minor problem." He turned and looked at Akiko and smiling. "Dr. Entrada encrypted the OS so we can't even turn them on. Now he's dead and we can't get them operational."

"And since I hacked his disk you think I can hack the lock he has on them?" She asked looking at the machines.

"Indeed. In exchange for your help we let you go alive."

"So then Amura shall we?" She asked looking at her friend. He nodded and they hopped off the railing and floated over to the mobile suits. "Pretty much standard procedure if it's anything like the last one. Couple of over-rides and backdoor trap." She explained over the intercom.

"Yeah piece of cake I think I can crack this in an hour easy." He replied cockily.

"Chances are it's different on every machine."

"No doubt but there's probably a common trick. He'd have to be an encryption genius to not have a common trick." Amura protested over the clacking of keys.

"I don't think he would be an ordinary computer genius if he was working for a covert secret organization." Akiko quipped with the same indifferent tone she had since before they got off the ship.

"Good point. So say we make a race of this? Whoever unlocks more or faster buys the other dinner when we get back?" He suggested smugly.

"You're on."

"Please I thought you everything you know!" He replied mockingly.

"Three years is a sizable amount of time to pick up some new tricks."

"Have they always been like this?" The doctor wondered looking at Mori.

"I've only ever seen them together today. I'm beginning to think they are when it comes to flexing their intellect though." She replied smiling. The doctor simply nodded and watched them intently.

"I thought this was going to be hard! It wasn't so hard!" Amura whined as he climbed out of the firs cockpit and into another after about 45 minutes. The doctor looked a bit surprised but just smiled. Akiko had changed machine 5 minutes ago.

They sat in the last two machines almost finished when an alarm started buzzing. "What is that?!" Mori screech frightfully as she looked at the Doctor worried.

"ZAFT..." He hissed running to the end of the platform. "GET THE PILOTS READY!!!"

"We can't send them out! It's suicide! They haven't had time to train in those things or get used to the OS!" The Squadron Captain called back over the intercom.

"Amura, have you been doing what I've been doing?" Akiko asked on the inter-suit intercom.

"Going through the machine's OS and set-up bit by bit before moving on?" He wondered slyly.

"Think we can handle it?"

"Probably." He responded taking up her indifferent tone.

"Think we should handle it?"

"Is it really our concern?"

"Doctor! Can this base survive a strike!" Akiko called over the main intercom.

"Half of it is heavily fortified the other half would be obliterated." He answered looking in her direction wide-eyed.

"And everyone not evacuated would die?" She wondered.

"Yes."

"Get my a flight suit." She crawled out of the cockpit and stood waiting for the suit.

"Me too." Amura said climbing out and looking across to her.

"You can't your just kids! And you don't know how to operate those things!" He yelled doubtfully.

"Doc. I don't know about you but I'm a Coordinator. I'm a real fast learner." Amura smirked.

"Amura?!" Akiko gasped.

"I was going to tell you one of these days Akiko I just need to be sure first. But oh well now's as good of a time as any other."

"Get them some suits." The Doctor muttered to one of the officers.

"Sirs?"

"I said get them some damn suits!" The officer nodded and took off as fast as he could. Akiko floated down on to the platform and whispered in Mori's ear.

"Pay attention to the intercom. If I say good-bye at any point in time I want you to climb into one of those suits and find the button that says hatch function. Do you understand Mori?" Mori's eyes welled up and she simply nodded. "I'll transmit all of the operation data as I figure it out so you'll know how to operate it to escape." She nodded again and Akiko walked off and climbed into the flight suit they handed her.

"Come back ok?! You better come back safe!" Mori shouted as she wiped her eyes.

"Remember what I told you!" Was all she said as she hopped back into the cockpit. The door closed and the Doctor pulled Mori out of the launch bay.

---------- ---------- ----------

"Sir we're approaching the RPC base. If our data is correct we should be in and out easy."

"Very good. This shall send the clear message to everyone who is truly superior. Coordinators will have our free run of space and Earth without fear of persecution and discrimination." The Captain of the huge warship replied in a grave tone. "And first we'll start with this sorry excuse for a prevention agency. Launch the mobile suits. No need to start an all out offensive for a chunk of rock.

"Yes Sir! Launch offensive Jin units 1,3, and 5. Orders are fire at will." The First mate commanded.

"Make sure to remind them to destroy the whole base."

"Yes Captain. Orders are to destroy everything!"

---------- ---------- ----------

"Are you sure you want to do this Amura?" Akiko wondered as they stood in the launch tubes preparing to go out.

"If we can stop this before it starts, yes let's go." He replied.

"Pilots! Prepare to launch." A woman's voice beamed over the intercom. "Systems all green commence launch!" A green light flashed in the cockpits and they took off.

"Yorutaka launching!" Akiko shouted as she zipped forward.

"Raimeitaka launching!" Amura shouted as he sped out of the tube. "This is it. This is where it all starts." He thought as dark expanse of space opened up on the screen in front of him.


	7. First Assault

_**Chapter 7: Cornered**_

"Sir! You're not going to believe this! Two mobile suits, class unknown just launched from the meteor base!" One of the crew members on the ZAFT vessel said shocked.

"Class unknown? I thought the scouts had gathered all intelligence on this base and rendered it defenseless and useless." The Captain responded in what sounded to be amusement.

"Captain Jacobin. Chances are if we don't have intelligence on them having suits that means they haven't been tested. This will be a cake walk regardless." The first mate comment cockily.

"Never underestimate an untrained pilot. Sure they maybe a natural but just remember the name Yamato Kira..." Captain Jacobin replied in a grave tone. "Monitor the battle carefully and gather what information you can but the orders remain the same. Destroy everything.

----------- ----------- ----------

"Amura we have two options. You attack the mobile suits and I attack the battle ship or vice versa." Aiiko said over the intercom.

"You take the ship. I have a faster response time so I could handle two mobile suits better. Besides they probably have more waiting in the wings so you may only have to pick them off as they launch." He replied in a serious tone.

"Roger that see you in a bit." She shot off towards the battleship as the two Jins raced past her.

"Idiot. If she thinks she can take out the Napoleonus she's insane." One of the Jin pilots smirked. "Don't worry about that one."

---------- ---------- ----------

"Prepare to change course to the sister RPC colony! Cadet Shiro Kou report to the launch bay! Prepare for combat!" The RPC offensive force general barked from the RPC's main battleship Michael. "Looks like this ship's test flight is getting cut short!"

"Say Kou, you don't really think we're going to fight?" A boy no older than him wondered looking at him awkwardly.

"We're NCs Diaska that's what we were made for you know. To stop a war before it starts." Diaska nodded still full of uncertainty. "Look do you have a girl on Earth that you care about?" He nodded again. "Well do you want her to have to see a war? To see blood and death and destruction?"

"No I don't." Diaska answered sadly.

"Then suck it up and put your suit on." His voice was full of a sort of resentment like I was doing this more out of guilt than actual wanting to.

"You're right. This is for the best win or lose live or die right?" Diaska replied toughening up. His bright brown eyes shone against his pale skin. He ran a hand through his curly brown hair to get it out of his face. Kou just nodded.

"That's what we're supposed to think isn't it? Then why don't I see it that way? Still... Why am I here then?" He stared at a picture of his regular coordinator adoptive parents. "At least you were always honest with me." He thought then sighed as he pulled on his flight suit.

---------- ---------- ----------

"One of the mobile suits is going to try to attack the ship Sir!" One of the bridge hands reported. "It's approaching with amazing speed."

"Zargus and Nisokoff prepare to launch and intercept the enemy mobile suit." Captain Jacobin ordered. "Wait to launch until we can supply you with some preliminary data."

"As soon as the data become available I'll transfer it immediately Sir." Another bridge commented as he typed furiously at the keyboard in front of him.

"Good I'm glad to see we're on top of things." Jacobin replied with that same air of amusement.

"Preliminary analysis complete. Heh is this a joke?" He scoffed. "This mobile suit is no match for the Jins whatsoever. It's equipped with a small beam gun and a back up rifle that's it. As far as maneuverability goes it doesn't seem to have nearly the speed."

"Very well launch both of them anyways as a precaution." Jacobin replied with a certain contempt for his subordinates cockiness.

"Sir?" He asked confused.

"Never underestimate your opponent." The first mate replied.

"Exactly." Jacobin added.

"Yes Sir. Sorry Sir. Zargus and Nisokoff the data is being transmitted launch when ready."

"All systems green launch when ready." A computerized woman's voice chimed over the intercom.

"Roger. Zargus launching!" The intercom boomed with a young self-assured voice.

"Check. Nisokoff launching." A self than enthusiastic voice boomed.

"Cheer up Nisokoff! We're going into battle! A real battle!" Zargus beamed excitedly as they headed out side by side.

"Against an inferior opponent with no proposed skills. Where's the glory in that Zargus? Tell me that." Nisokoff sighed and switched the radio off.

"Inferior opponent? Heh. We'll see about that. No opponent is inferior when revenge is on the table. If you value your life then don't get in my way." Aiiko said with quite indifference. Something about her voice sent a shiver down Nisokoff's spine. He shook it off and started firing as Zargus did the same. To their surprise the enemy sped up and started dodging their shots. It shot right down the middle of them and before they could re-act the head of Zargus' mobile suit exploded off its base.

"Zargus what the Hell? Zargus are you ok?" Nisokoff shouted into the intercom.

"I'm fine the Reinforced Safety Zone held up. I can't see anything though she just took out my cameras." Nisokoff spun around in time to see a huge beam fly into the Napoleonus and explode.

"Looks like the preliminary data was wrong as usual." Nisokoff sighed aiming his rifle at Aiiko. "So long filthy Natural." He went on in his indifferent tone as he fired one well place shot towards the cockpit. At the last second it exploded in mid-air. When the light died down a beam saber stood in itself way.

"What are you two doing out there?! We're getting pounded in here!" A frantic voice came over the intercom.

"I'll take care of it..." Nisokoff lunged forward with his beam saber drawn.

"What's up with this guy?" One pilot attacking Amura wondered to the other as they fired desperately trying to hit him.

"I'm beginning to think he's not a Natural." The other replied. "His timing is way to fast."

"Why would a Coordinator be working for them?!" The other hissed contemptuously.

"Just shoot we'll figure it out later." About that time their rifles ran out of juice. "Shit. Come on close quarters combat."

"You know these models aren't built for that!" The other pilot protested.

"Do you have your portable cannon equipped?" The other asked irritated.

"Yes..."

"Then go for the meteor and stop whining!" He took off for the meteor but not before taking a few shoots from Amura. One directly to the back where the cannon was equipped.

"Having fun over there Akiko?" He wondered.

"Always." She replied with a hint of strain.

"I'll be over in just a minute." He hit the thrusters and jetted forward grabbing the enemy Jin and blasting it a couple times in the midsection. It started to crackle so he let go and blasted away just before it exploded.

"Heilman!" The other pilot screamed distraught. "Bastard!" He shot forward with the beam cannon equipped and ready to fire. He hit the switch but instead the damaged gun blew up taking half of the mobile suit with it.

"I'm on my way Akiko." Akiko spun around matching Nisokoff blow for blow.

"What are you?" Nisokoff wondered as he rocketed forward and his sword met Akiko's again.

"Good question." Was the only reply he got from her. "When I figure out you'll be the first to know." She drew the rifle and blew out his main camera.

---------- ---------- ----------

"Captain! All four mobile suits have been rendered useless. What are your orders?" The first mate wondered looking at him.

"Attack with the main cannons." He ordered just as a red alarm started blinking.

"Sir! Radar is picking up a massive heat source moving our way. It's a possible battleship."

"We don't have any friends in this region so we must assume it's a foe. We have a mission that we must fulfill. Destroy the meteor then prepare for retreat." Captain Jacobin ordered. "Make sure to take out the mobile suits in the process."

"Yes Sir."


	8. Cornered

_**Chapter 8: Cornered**_

"They're desperate." Akiko muttered in her cold indifferent tone. "They're going to try to take out the meteor with the battleship."

"Then we have to destroy it before they can do that." Amura responded switching to his mobile suits beam cannon. He charged forward ready to start firing. He charged up the cannon and aimed it right at the bridge.

"Captain!" Nisokoff screamed through the intercom. He could see the two mobile suits in his rear view camera but had no hope of combating them like this. At the last second he saw one mobile suit grab the other's cannon causing the beam to soot just over the ship. "What the..." He switched to their frequency.

"Akiko! What the hell if we don't take them out now they'll destroy the base!" Amura screamed frustrated. Nisokoff watched the other mobile suit let go of the cannon and draw its two beam rifles.

"Peace shouldn't be paid in blood. Not senseless blood like this." She muttered with human emotion in her voice for the first time. With that she darted away and started destroying the numerous cannons on the outside of the ship. The other followed suit and soon all of the minor cannons were disabled.

"Idiots." He muttered indignantly. "You can't stop the main cannon like that. You'll have to blow up the ship to stop it..." He jammed his thrusters and slowly started moving back and towards the front of the ship.

---------- ---------- ----------

"Sir they just eliminated all of our defensive and offensive cannons without being hit once!" The first mate blurted in astonishment.

"I can see that." Jacobin responded with cool confidence. "It doesn't make any difference, fire the main cannon right at the colony."

"Sir! You hear him! Charge the main cannon!" The first mate barked.

"Two minutes to full charge." One of the bridge mates chimed.

"As soon as the target is eliminated turn 180 degrees starboard and re-route all power to the engines to escape." Jacobin said calmly as if there wasn't a single ounce of danger present.

"Yes Sir!"

"One minute thirty second to full charge!"

---------- ---------- ----------

"What is he doing?" Akiko wondered watching the disabled enemy suit move slowly in front of the ship. A light on the counsel started blinking indicating that there was an incoming message on another frequency. She switch to the frequency and saw a boy not much older than her looking back with a sort of relieved smile on his face.

"I can see that this war won't be as senseless as I thought so long as there are people who think like me on it. However the next time we meet I will destroy your friend for killing my friends. I hope your not to attached to him." Nisokoff said looking up at her with cold blue eyes.

"Don't take war personally. As soon as you do, it get a lot harder." Akiko responded with a sadness in her voice.

"Maybe you should take your own advice." The monitor switched off as he left the frequency. She pounded her fist into the counsel and let out a pained gasped.

"I can't protect everyone. But I... I have to..." She gasped as a tear streamed down her face. "I have to protect them inside and out..."

---------- ---------- ----------

"Sir! Nisokoff's Jin has accidentally floated in front of the ship!" A bridge hand reported frantically.

"Order him to move then." Jacobin replied simply.

"He can't Sir his completely out of power!"

"Sir! The main cannon is completely charged. What's your order?" Another bridge hand wondered looking back at Jacobin. The captain debated for just a moment before giving the order.

"Fire the cannon."

"But Nisokoff!"

"Fire the cannon. One life is of no consequence in war. People die in wars. It's the price we pay for the betterment of our cause." Jacobin replied coldly.

"Yes Sir Begin firing sequence!"

---------- ---------- ----------

"The bastard is going to fire the cannon anyways." Nisokoff thought with a sigh. "Well I suppose it's better than the result of me living. Sacrifice is a noble way to die even if it is in vain."

"Akiko we have to do something they're going to fire the cannon!" Amura scream chucking his rifles and grabbing the cannon.

"It's too late now that they've started the sequence. You won't be able to charge your cannon in time. Good bye." Akiko replied matter of factly.

"Damn! We're cornered! Either way we lose! Then let's get out of here! We can retreat and come back after they've left!" Amura shouted turning a jetting out of the way. Akiko watched him retreat for a moment then looked back at Nisokoff's mobile suit sitting helplessly in the line of fire.

"Friend or foe. I have to protect. That's all I feel that's all I know. Is this overwhelming will and desire to protect." She muttered as she jammed her thrusters to full power and zipped towards Nisokoff. She slammed into his mobile suit and pushed him out of the way just before the cannon fired. The intense beam from the cannon cut through space and headed directly toward the meteor. Suddenly there was a massive explosion and Akiko started crying; Nisokoff switched to her frequency and watched her body quiver up and down gently. "Mori... I hope you got in there in time. Please have gotten there in time. Please be ok..." She muttered over and over again. Nisokoff held his hand out and touched the screen gently with his gloved fingers.

"Why are you here? You shouldn't be here if you care enough to save someone like me. I'm your enemy..." He whispered not thinking that she could hear him. "I would have killed you and hated myself because I did it. But you... Why?" She slowly raised her head and looked at the screen. She flipped the face guard up and without the glare from the screens in the cockpit he could see her face clearly. He gasped when he saw the resoluteness in her eyes that seemed to betray her simple carefree beauty.

"Because if I can't save those I care about then I'll save the ones I should hate. Then they can learn mercy." She replied with emotion in her voice once again. He flipped his face guard up and looked back at her with sadness on his face.

"You're still my enemy. Sorry. Good-bye." He lifted his rifle to the midsection of her mobile suit. She closed her eyes and nodded in her head. "People like you shouldn't be in a battle. People like you should be the ones being fought for and protected so that people like me have something to believe in." His voice was becoming more and more strained. "If you all die what the hell are am I supposed to believe in?!" He dropped the rifle and started crying.

"I will have to kill you if you attack me again." She went on in her indifferent voice. "I can't have you preventing me from protecting others." She finished then shoved him away towards his own ship then darted away in the direction Amura had gone.


	9. Enlisted

_**Chapter 9: Enlisted**_

"This is the battleship Michael! Identify your alignment." A voice boomed over the intercom.

"Alignment? He makes it sound like we're part of some old video game." Amura joked. "My alignment is chaotic neutral." He went on joking as he charged up his beam cannon and aimed it at the Nepoleonus.

"Amura shut up and put down your gun." Akiko advised calmly. She rocketed over to Nisokoff's mobile suit and began towing it out of the way. "Get the other mobile suit and come on. That question wasn't directed at us it was directed at that ship." Before an answer could be given the Nepoleonus turned around and shot away into the darkness.

"Jacobin is such a coward." Zargus fumed as he was towed along by Amura.

"Approaching mobile suits identify your alignment." The voice boomed again.

"Tell us what happened to the meteor and we'll tell you our alignment." Akiko replied with her cold indifferent voice.

"Nice defense mechanism you there." Nisokoff thought as he reclined in his suit. "Turn into a cold hard bitch. Interesting."

"Jason!" Zargus hissed on their usually frequency. "We have to get out of here! We're going to be captured!"

"What do you suggest we do? Jacobin foolishly had all self-destruct mechanisms disabled stating he had confidence in our abilities." Nisokoff responded calmly. "Besides I'd like to meet this girl in person before a die." He mused with a half smile.

"Jason Nisokoff! Listen to you!" Zargus gasped angrily.

"I never said why for all you know I mean to kill her personally. And I do intend to kill her personally." He replied.

"Not if I kill you first." Broke over the speakers.

"What the hell?" Zargus wondered confused.

"It's not hard to hack into a different frequency." Akiko explained simply.

"Hum..." Was all Nisokoff said in response. When they got back they found that the Michael had intercepted the cannon's beam and saved the meteor and its inhabitants. Mori broke down into tears yelling at Akiko for making her worry and refused to get out of the cockpit of the mobile suit she was sitting in. Akiko eventually talked her out of it and sent her to bed. Amura was questioned for hours about the validity his statement about being a Coordinator; a blood test was finally conducted to settle the matter. He was a Coordinator. Akiko wandered down to where they were keeping Zargus and Nisokoff under heavy security.

"Excuse me Miss I can't let you through here without proper authorization." One of the guards said. In his cell Nisokoff suspected someone was coming to grill him on what he knew.

"Authorization? I have authorization." A girl's voice replied calmly. Nisokoff sat up straight out of shock.

"Well then let's see it." The guard went on agitated. There was some muffled noises that sounded like a scuffle and then footsteps walking towards the cell.

"They really should train those guards better." She mused stopping in front of his door. "Access code. Hmm..." He heard some beeping and mumbling before the door slid open and the light from the hallway flooded into the dark room. She stepped in and the door closed. She watched it knowing it was going to close. "Good it worked." Commented when it had shut all the way.

"You wanted locked in here with me?" Nisokoff wondered surprised as he tried to act casual leaning against the wall as he sat on the bed. "We're enemies I could kill you right now."

"I'd like to see you try." She replied sitting down on the floor. She stared up at his face with the same eyes she looked at him with before during the battle. He growled under his breath and looked away quickly.

"What is about my eyes that bother you so much?" She wondered with a quiet gentle voice. The sudden show of emotion caught him off guard.

"It's not just your eyes. It's everything about you that puzzles me. Especially that front of yours and why you dropped it right now." He replied looking down at a spot on the floor just in front of her.

"You've already seen me without it up so there' no point in maintaining. So you tell me what I want to know and I'll tell you what you want to know. I'll even let you ask the first question." She said stretching her legs out and getting comfortable.

"Why are you here? You're obviously not with the RPC."

---------- ---------- ----------

"Enlist? You can't forcible make me enlist!" Amura protested angrily as he slammed his hand into the Professors desk. "You can't make me do anything! I'm just here to help Akiko put her parent's memory to rest!"

"You see we have you in a bit of a jam here. You're in our territory now and so long as you are we hold your life. Besides, you were made for this, after the blood tests I'm sure of it." The Professor explained rather crudely. He seemed to enjoy the fact that he had Amura and Akiko right where he wanted.

"You bastard... What the Hell are you talking about? You think I'm one of your Naturalized Coordinators?" He hissed leaning in closer.

"No. I know you are. You have the same genetic modification signature as the first batch of the new configuration established 25 years ago." The Professor went on with a broad smile. "Of course we can't be absolutely positive since a lot of that information was lost in the second revolt 10 years ago."

"If you can't be one hundred percent sure then you have no right to me. You have to right to me even if you can prove it! I'm a human being! You can't just own a human being!" He yelled slamming both hands on the desk and bolting out of the chair; it fell over as he got up. He leaned in close to the Professor and stared him down with a look that could kill.

"Boy. Are you familiar with history?" Amura nodded. "Then you're familiar with slavery. You see slavery has existed for thousands and thousands of years. So as long as I can justify it, you're mine." He quipped amused as he leaned back in his chair and folded his hands in his lap.

"Justify it." The boy hissed in a low angry tone.

"How much do you love Akiko? You see if you don't stick around, I kill her. If you do, she goes free." Amura clenched his fists and got off the desk. His eyes were clamped shut in desperation as he mustered up a reply.

"Where do I sign?" He whispered angrily.

"That's a good boy." The Professor replied as the smile broadened.

---------- ---------- ----------

"So you came out here to find out what really happened to your parents and to avenge their deaths? You couldn't careless about the fact that you're going to attack and destroy everything you love? You just want to destroy the pirates who killed your parents?" Nisokoff pondered as he looked at Akiko and recalled the story she had just given him. His blonde hair had dropped in front of his blue eyes but Akiko knew that this had sunk in. "So I guess it's your turn to ask a question."

"What's your name?" Was all she asked.

"Alexander Nisokoff Zara... Call me Zara and I'll kill you with my bare hands. What's your name?"

"Aka Akiko..." She responded hesitantly.

"Now tell me your real name."

"Mattaki... Mattaki Kikagi..." She whispered. "Call me that name and I'll kill you with my bare hands."

"Akiko t is then. Well Akiko. I think it's in both of our interest if you leave now before we get anymore acquainted. You've already made it hard enough to kill you as it is." Alexander said leaning his head back and resting it on the wall.

"You're safe." She said getting up.

"What?" He wondered looking at her.

"I always protect my friends. So as long as I'm around you're safe. Stop acting like you're going to die in this place..." She replied as she pried off a piece of the metal casing of the wall.

"Friends?" He wondered to himself looking at her funny. A minute later the door slide open and she stepped out. "What did you mean?" He blurted out without meaning too.

"You and I are just alike when it comes down to it. I can tell. So what other word should I use to call this bond of ours?" She replied holding the door open.

"You know you just succeeded in making it impossible for me to kill you." He replied looking back down at his bed.

"You wouldn't have done it anyway." She replied with a sly smile. He looked at her confused. "If all the people like me die what will the people like you fight for?" The door slid shut as he leaned forward to say something else.

"Mariah... Have you sent me a reason to believe again?" He whispered as he slumped down on the bed. He pulled a woren picture out of his coat and stared at it for a long time.

---------- ---------- ----------

"Akiko!" Mori shouted running up to her. "We get to leave now! They just told me she beamed excitedly.

"No... You get to go..." Akiko replied looking at her resolutely. "I'm going to enlist."

"Akiko..." Mori looked like she was going to protest but she stopped suddenly. "I understand." She went on with a nod. "Then can you please program our ship to autopilot to some random point between here and the moon and have it blow up?"

"But Mori... you're staying?" Akiko asked confused.

"I have my reasons Akiko and when I can prove them, I'll tell you." Akiko simply nodded. She couldn't really say anything she had her reasons for staying and Mori didn't question her.


	10. Blue Cosmos

_**Chapter 10: Blue Cosmos**_

"So these are the pilots of the mobile suits?" The Offensive Force General wondered skeptically. He was a tall man dressed in his white uniform. Akiko could tell he was a well-decorated member of the Northern Atlantic United States. After the C.E. 71 Conflict some of old alliances were broken and new ones forged. The main division was between PLANT endorsed areas and non-endorsed areas. The tensions between these areas and the PLANT had become stretched in recent years as resources on Earth shrink to near non-existence. She looked him over and wondered in if NAUS was the only group heading this project or if there were more. She noticed his stately wise face had an air of concern as if he was doubtful of the usefulness of the teens now standing in front of him.

"Indeed." The Professor replied with a smirk. "They came here to enlist and engaged the enemy quite well for their first day." He added.

"NCs?" The general wondered walking around them slowly.

"The boy is the girl is merely an exceptionally smart Natural." He replied smiling.

"We could use more soldiers with their skills to test the new models. So how is the Key search coming along?" The General wondered as he walked back over to the professor.

"I'm glad you asked General Entrada. I'm sorry to hear about your Father by the way... Come right this way and I'll show you the latest data we've obtained." They disappeared behind the door and could no longer be heard. Akiko walked off towards the launch bays without saying a word.

"What are you doing?" Amura wondered as he watched her and followed.

"I have a request to fulfill." She replied indifferently. "Mori doesn't want to go back to her Dad and I think I know why." Amura looked at her as she stopped and looked at their ship through the windows. There was no one in the bay with the ship so she nodded and walked over to the computer. "She wants me to launch the ship and make it self-destruct so her father will think she's dead."

"But why?" He wondered as he watched her access the ship's computer and program it's course.

"If her guess is the same as mine then I think he's a member a Blue Cosmos but what I think that she probably doesn't realize is that there's something going on here beyond what this facility was created for." She replied as the launch bay doors started opening.

"What! Whoa!" Amura shook his head and protested. "I thought her Dad was a BIG supporter of this operation."

"But for what purpose?" Akiko wondered in a serious tone as she looked up at him. He cocked an eyebrow but didn't answer; he couldn't he didn't know.

"Do you think that Blue Cosmos is going to try to use this organization to destroy the prison meteor?" He wondered worried.

"Why stop there?" Akiko wondered getting up and walking away as the doors closed. Amura looked like he was going to be sick as he watched her walk away.

"You can't possibly be suggesting!" He gasped. She spun around and pressed two fingers to his lips and made him stop talking. "But that's..." He protested.

"If they can justify it, they'll do it. Now they have the justification to attack the prison meteor and they will." She said quietly as they walked down to the dormitories.

"New recruits!" A voice boomed from behind them; they spun around and looked to see who was yelling at them. They both gasped when they saw their old friend Shiro standing in front of them. He seemed to look equally as surprised to se them. "This is a joke right? You two were... Out there..."

"Shiro..." Akiko whispered in disbelief. "Only you would call that a vacation." She joked as the shock wore off. He groaned and shook his head.

"That's no way to address a superior officer." He pointed out and the two of them glanced at each other before standing at attention and saluting him.

"Sorry Sir." Amura barked. "It won't happen again Sir."

"Very well I've been assigned to train you two in mobile suit combat. Your training sessions begin tomorrow morning at 0700. Don't be late." He ordered then walked past them and down the hall shaking his head. "Akiko looks... Amazing..." He thought to himself with a slight smile. "Maybe this will be worth it after all."

"What's wrong Shiro? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Diaska wondered concerned as he floated over to him.

"Nothing Diaska I just met some people here I thought I'd never see again. In all the vastness of space. Heh." He flashed the dusty blonde headed boy a smile. Beyond the smile though Diaska could see a sparkle in his blue eyes and knew his friend was truly happy.

"All right Shiro. Sleep well I hear we're going to be training tomorrow." He mused as he floated passed him and into his room.

---------- ---------- ----------

The alarm went off at 0600 the following morning and Akiko reached over and turned it off. "Too bad I can't throw it." She griped as she stared at the in wall unit that was part of an electronics station.

"Time to get up already?" Mori wondered looking over at her from the bed on the other side of the room.

"You can go back to sleep Mori you don't have to get up yet." Mori nodded slowly and rolled over. Akiko went over to the in wall dresser and pulled out one of the uniforms she got fitted for last night. She pulled it on and shuffled out to the hallway. All around her she heard painful moans coming from the other rooms. Suddenly she heard a thump down the hall and ran to see what it was. She found the Professor slumped over on the floor. "What's going on?!" She gasped rolling him carefully on to his back.

"Blue Cosmos... Everyone... No one's answering anywhere in the colony..." He gasped slowly before wincing sharply and tensing his body up. A moment later it relaxed and he closed his eyes. Akiko pushed herself off the floor and slammed her hand onto the nearest door button. The door to Amura's room flew open and she let out a painful sob as she found him collapsed on the floor with his powder blue blanket wrapped around him tightly.

"AMURA!" She screamed in terror. He suddenly flew up and looked around wildly then set his glance on her.

"WHAT?!" He gasped confused. Her eyes grew wide and she slowly slipped to the floor crying.

"You're alive..." She muttered. "You're really alive..." He wrapped the blanket around his waist and crawled over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Of course I'm alive why wouldn't I be? What's wrong did you have a nightmare or something?" He wondered looking at her concerned. She pointed out the door and down the hall; he poked his head out then back in and looked at her wide-eyed. She nodded slowly and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"Before he died he said no one on the colony was responding. He thought it was a Blue Cosmos attack. There's a traitor somewhere and we have to find them." She whispered.

"Let me put some pants on." He said getting up and walking over to the dresser. She blushed and flew up and ran out of the room. She looked down both ends of the empty all and took a deep breath.

"IS THERE ANYONE ALIVE OUT THERE!" She screamed not expecting an answer.

"WHO'S THERE?!" A voice screamed back. She ran towards it then slid to a stop when she saw the voice's owner. Shiro ran out of an adjoining hallway past the boy Akiko now stared at.

"What the Hell is going on here?" He wondered walking over to them. They heard a scream behind them and Akiko's face went pale.

"Mori!" She gasped and took off running. She shoved passed Amura running him into a wall and slid to a stop grabbing Mori in her arms and holding her tight. "It's ok Mori we're going to take care of things."

"What's going on?" She wondered shaking and slipping to the ground.

"I'm not sure but I'll take care of you all right don't worry." She nodded slowly but wouldn't stop crying.

"Diaska. Stay here with that girl and hide in that room. I don't trust her..." Akiko looked at Shiro contemptuously. "Understand Akiko... I know she's really Kaiala Freyann Allster..." He said as Diaska pried Akiko away from her friend.

"I'm not with Blue Cosmos!" Mori screeched frantically.

"Mori. Remember what I told. I'll take care off it just go with Diaska guy until we can get this all figured out." Mori nodded slowly and let Diaska lead her into the room she and Akiko shared. Akiko grabbed him by the arm and pulled him close. "Hurt her and I'll kill you. I don't give a damn if I'm a Natural I'll find a way..." She whispered in his ear then let go.

"Come on let's find out what's wrong with them first." Shiro said grabbing the Professor by the arms. "Give me a hand getting him to the sick bay." Amura grabbed his legs and they carried him off down the hall. "Akiko go lock down all the launch bays so we can trap the culprit if they haven't escaped yet." Akiko nodded and took off in a different direction.


	11. Survivors

_**Chapter 11: Survivors**_

"I want to know why all of the others died and why we didn't." Shiro said as he and Amura sat in the sick ward tearing up the keyboards at two separate computers. Shiro was pouring over the results of blood tests and various other scans and tests while Amura was looking through the staff records looking for a possible common thread.

"Well with the exception of a few people everyone on the colony were Naturalized Coordinators over the age of 25. Do you think that Blue Cosmos developed something that breaks down the weaker connections of genetically manipulated strands?" Amura wondered looking at Shiro.

"No because then why are we and Diaska still alive? Get a hold of Akiko and see if she knows anything." Amura walked over to the intercom station and called for Akiko in the main control room.

"Akiko do you know anything about the genetic experiments that the RPC conducted? Besides the whole NC thing, do you if there were different kinds of NCs or something maybe?" He called as he watched type and a keyboard then walk over to another.

"They used the same strand configuration for ten years then established a new one but the many of the configurations were lost a few years ago in a revolt of sorts. Tell Officer Shiro that ship left at 2 am and established a connection with the other colony. When it failed to give the proper password it was shot down. I believe that may have been our culprit trying to attack the other colony however I'm unable to connect the colony right now due to solar flare interference. I'll forward the records to Officer Shiro for his review then begin scanning the surveillance system for survivors." She said not looking at the camera stationed behind her.

"Akiko. Are you all right? You don't seem yourself..." Amura said worried.

"I haven't been my old self for a long time now Amura. I'll get back to you if anything comes up." The screen flicked off and Amura sighed before going back to report to Shiro.

"I think I figured it out. Blue Cosmos must have gotten a hold of some of the older gene configurations used by the RPC then tailored a chemical compound that would break down the most common chemical connections. That must have taken a pretty substantial amount of time to do so because we're younger and have a different configuration we weren't affected enough to become ill." He explained as he sat back down at the computer.

"We'll have to test the theory to check it's viability but that sounds like a likely explanation to me. What did Akiko find out?" He asked getting up and stretching.

"She's going to send you the data in a minute for you to look at. You can do it while I set up the machine to run the gene check." Amura said punching a few keys and watching a machine on the other side of the stark white room light up. He walked over to a counter with the blood samples and took the top off of one before tipping it upside down into the respective spot on the machine. He punched a few buttons on the side of the machine and it started to hum quietly. "She has to wait to report to the sister colony until the interference dies down some."

"All right I see. Well it looks like we're set here for a while then." Shiro said nodding as he scanned over the data she had sent.

---------- ---------- ----------

"So what's your name?" Mori wondered looking at Diaska curiously. She had calmed down some as she sat there on her bed and now she was watching Diaska as he stood there by the door looking out a window passed her. He had a grave almost angry face as he glanced at her then back out the window. His hand was hanging loosely over his gun ready to fire. "Well apparently you think you know who I am." She went on quietly as she laid back on the bed and let her feet dangle over the side.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He wondered as she wrapped the light blue blanket around her to add to the protection of the white shirt and navy colored shorts she had slept in. "You're an Allster. That's all I need to know."

"I'm not like the rest of my family. I don't hate anybody. Least of all those who have no control over who or what they are. You poor people I feel bad for you. Everyone is either scared of you or thinks you're like your ancestors who fought in the war with us Naturals. They don't care that we Naturals really started that war. It was such a stupid, stupid thing and I'll never understand it. If another one breaks out I'll never understand it either." She said as she stared at the ceiling. Diaska looked at her a little shocked then eased and walked over and sat down on Akiko's bed.

"I'm sorry Miss Motono. I really did misjudge you and for that I'm sorry. I did to you what others have done to me." He whispered regretfully; Mori sat up and smiled at him warmly.

"It's ok. That's why I changed my name - so I could hide. Something is as it is but it's a name that people associate with. I just choose to not live up to mine so I decided I needed a new one." She replied pulling the blanket closer. "Would you mind stepping outside long enough for me to get dressed?"

"Oh... Sure..." He blushed and walked slowly out of the room. He leaned against the wall as the floor slid shut beside him. "She's either being genuine or she's on hell of a good actress." He said to himself as he stood there staring at the wall across from him. A few moments later the door slid open and he jumped at looked in.

"You can come back in now." He cocked an eyebrow and stepped back in. "I thought it would be in my best interest to get dressed quickly so you wouldn't think I was planning a way to get rid of you." She giggled as she ran a brush through her hair. "Although I don't think I could do much damage to you with you being a guy and all. Let alone a Coordinator!" She went on as she sat back down on her bed. She shivered against the long sleeve shirt and jeans she had on.

"Are you still cold?" He wondered looking at her concerned. She nodded slowly and blushed slightly.

"I can't figure out how to raise the temperature. I was going to ask Akiko but she left before I had a chance." She made a circle with her socked foot and stared at the floor embarrassed. Diaska chuckled quietly trying not to make it worse then walked over to the thermostat; a second later warm air poured out of the grate in the center of the ceiling. "Oh you're wonderful!" She exclaimed hopping up and standing in the warm air; he chuckled again and smiled. He walked back over and was about to sit down when she hugged him. "Thank you!" She exclaimed happily as he blushed. She then remembered he was supposed to be guarding her and let sorry and turned away quickly. "SORRY!" She was blushing vehemently now.

"It's... Ok..." He replied plopping heavily on the bed. "No problem." She sat down on her bed facing the window and tried not to look at him.

"There's nothing wrong with Coordinators at all." She thought to herslf. "They're really nice and just trying live like us. So why does my Dad hate them so much? Why would he be in Blue Cosmos?" She gasped. "Could he have been behind this attack?!"

"Is something wrong?" Diaska asked concerned as he leaned forward a bit.

"I just realized I haven't had breakfast!" She gasped trying to cover the concern in her mind. He laughed and was about to say something when the intercom beeped.

"Diaska we've confirmed who the attacker is and are in the process of figured out what they did exactly. You can let her go but keep her with you. There maybe another attacker yet on board but we have confirmed she is not one of them." Shiro's voice said clearly and with a hint of relief.

"Got it." He flipped the intercom off and smiled at Mori. "So how about that breakfast?" She smiled and nodded.

---------- ---------- ----------

"Battleship Michael. Come in." Akiko said into the intercom trying to reach the ship stationed at the outer bay. "Does anyone read me?"

"This is the Battleship Michael. We've suffered some kind of biological attack and over half the crew is wiped out. I repeat we have suffered a biological attack with heavy causalities." A voice replied frantically.

"Calm down we have identified the source of the attack and it has been eliminated. Please bring all survivors into the colony for a briefing and to plan of action. The colony has suffered a similar attack and order must be established."

"Roger survivors will assemble for a head count then delegates will be sent to discuss matters." The voice replied into the headset.

"Affirmative. Signal the colony when the delegates are ready. Starfire colony over and out." She flipped the intercom off and switched the headset to portable so she could round up survivors. "All survivors not currently employed in vital recovery activities please report to the conference and briefing areas by 0900 to discuss further action regarding the attack on the colony. Any officers of high rank who may be left please meet at the outer bay gates to meet with the Battleship Michael delegates." She flipped the switch and left the main control room before she left she kneeled down and said a prayer for the three people who had been working the night shift in the control room when the attack occurred. She left the room and made her way to the prison block to see if the ZAFT attackers had survived. A voice in the back of her mind kept hoping that they had.

"How many survivors do you think there are?" Mori wondered as she looked at Diaska. She had a half empty owl of cereal in front of her.

Not many. Probably more from the Michael from here but I don't think there will be many. Hurry up and eat so we can go meet up with everyone who's left." He replied sadly. She nodded and ate a little faster.

"Well it seems your theory proved correct." Shiro said reading the print out Amura handed him. "And just in time. Akiko is very level headed and get things done in situations like this. She'd make a good leader. Let's go so we can give this report to whoever's left."

The door to Nisokoff's cell slid open and light poured in from the hall. In the doorway was Akiko pointing the barrel of a gun she had gotten off of a dead soldier at the end of the hall. "Do you even know how to shoot that thing?"

"Do you really want to find out?" He sighed and got up. She walked over and opened up the other cell and Zargus walked out.

"What the hell is going on here?!" He wondered when they got to the end of the hall and saw all the dead soldiers on the ground. "Why do you need that?"

"I didn't do it. We were attacked by Blue Cosmos last night." She said sharply as she shoved him over to lean him against a wall. She expertly cuffed him and Nisokoff with one hand then cuffed them together.

"So what are we doing?" He wondered looking back at her.

"Rounding up survivors." Was all she said as she pushed them out of the prison area and down the hall.


	12. The Teenage Fleet

_**Chapter 12: The Teenage Fleet**_

"What the hell are you doing with them?!" Shiro hissed when he saw Akiko leading the prisoners into the conference room. She looked around and saw that not many of the people there were older than here.

"They're stuck here to so I suppose they have a right to know what's going on. Has anyone tried contacting Starshine since I made to announcement to gather here?" She asked pushing the prisoners into a set of chairs and handing Shiro the gun.

"No unless the people on Michael have tried recently. Why are you handing me this? You don't have your own issued yet so you should hang on to it." He tried handing it back to her but she just turned and started walking away.

"I don't know how to use it." Was all she said.

"Hey don't walk away you haven't been formally dismissed!" He shouted indignantly.

"I haven't been formally enrolled either!" She smirked and he looked at her angrily. Nisokoff busted out laughing but no one could really tell why.

"She's changed so much in this time. I wonder what Amura still sees in her." He whispered as he turned back around and looked at the prisoners.

"She's in there somewhere still." Amura answered walking up behind Shiro and patting him on the back. "I hope." He finished less confidently. Nisokoff looked him over carefully but without making it own that was what he was doing.

---------- ---------- ----------

"Starshine colony do you read? I Repeat, Starfire to Starshine do you read?" Akiko said into the mouthpiece on her headset as she sat at the counsel in the control room.

"Shine... to... fire. Come in..." A garbled voice responded and her eyes lit up.

"Starshine we have suffered a biological attack with massive casualties." She said slowly and clearly.

"Roger... Casualties... Blue Cosmos... Confirmed attacker... both colonies." The garbled voice responded.

"Blue Cosmos attacked both colonies?" She blurted out shocked.

"Affirmative... Heavy... Here also..." The voice responded. "Order to pull out. Battleship Michael... Meet at emergency rendezvous." The voice faded out.

"Starshine come in. Order not received! I repeat order not received!" Akiko shouted into the mouthpiece but all she got was static. "Great. Well that doesn't really help us now does it?" She started pressing keys on the console in order to access the computer mainframe and find some answers or a solution.

---------- ---------- ----------

"This is impossible!" One of the older officers griped to the other older officer. "These are just a bunch of kids with barely any training who just got picked up in the last few months. They're here to train to be in the Pre-emptive Strike Squadron and they haven't even been in the suits they're supposed to be piloting! How can we work with this?!"

"I know I'm 23 and I'm the oldest person left on the colony!" She responded shaking her head.

"Everyone quite down!" A strong voice boomed.

"Captain Entrada! You survived!" Shiro said a bit shocked as he saluted his Captain.

"No time for formality Kou we need to get down to business. First of all who organized all of this?"

"Akiko Aka is what she goes by Sir." Shiro responded dropping his hand. "I organized the testing to figure out just what happened and recruit Amada here helped me."

"First order of business I officially promote all of you one rank now then down to business. Tell us everything you know and we'll decide on what to do next." Captain Entrada said glancing over at the prisoners Shiro had handcuffed to their chairs. A light blinked on his head set and Shiro flipped it on.

"Shiro we have a problem. I was able to make temporary contact with with Starshine colony. All I really got from the transmission was that they had been attacked also and suffered a similar fate. They said that the order was given to pull out Michael and go to rendezvous point three. I'm not sure if that means everyone or just the Michael or where that point is. Please relay that to whoever is there of rank." Akiko explained calmly.

"All right. We were fortunate and Captain Entrada of the Michael survived so we'll get things taken care of." He replied and switched off the headset. "Well I just received some bad news Captain..."

She switched off the headset and went back to trying to access information on the mainframe. "Well let's see a lot of this I already knew I wonder what else I can find out about this place... Maps and plans. Let's see just how big this place is and what it's used for exactly." Akiko said to herself as she started accessing any and every file she could. "I see... Well that certainly is odd..."

---------- ---------- ----------

"Sorry we're late Captain!" Diaska said saluting as he ran in. "I'm glad to see you survived the attack! I was worried we would have to soldier through this as a bunch of kids with no leader."

"Good to see you too Diaska. Now who is this?" He wondered looking at Mori.

"Ka..." Shiro started.

"Mori Motono." Diaska replied cutting him off quickly and shooting him a glance. Shiro looked at him oddly.

"Sir here's the survivor lists you wanted." The first mate said walking up and handing Captain Entrada a stack of papers. "Ordered by age and rank as you commanded. Although there are two recruits reported without numbers yet."

"Yes, yes I know about that so tell me what does it look like?" Captain Entrada said handing him the papers back.

"Well between the colony and the ship there are 123 survivors and 48 of them are over the age of 18. The rest are 15 and up that were there to begin training in whatever they were going to specialize in. Half of them have only been here a month or less." The first mate explained warily.

"All right then divide up the people with training and pair them off with the people that need to be trained in their field. Then I want someone to figure out how to get the Briton mobile suits onto the ship for transport. Someone needs to figure out just how many of these people we can transport and how many supplies were going to have to take from the colony to do it. Then I want someone figure out where the hell this rendezvous point three is or get a hold of the Starshine and find out." He ordered looking around. "Everyone go do what you're going to and meet back here at 2000 hours so we can figure out what's going on and when we can leave."

"Yes Sir!" The first mate saluted then ran off to get things taken care of.

"Sir I believe recruit Aka is already trying to figure out the location of the rendezvous point and trying to contact Starshine. She's been trying to do so since we first learned of the incident so I don't see why she wouldn't be trying to still." Shiro pointed out respectfully.

"Was she supposed to be trained as a communication operative?" The Captain wondered with a sigh.

"No Sir she was one of the pilots of the Britons during the ZAFT attack early yesterday. It had been decided that she was supposed to replace one of those pilots." Shiro explained carefully.

"Sir if I may." Amura spoke up. "I think her talents with a computer would be better used then her skills piloting a mobile suit. No offense to her being a girl or anything but I believe that her talents are more valuable outside of conflict. Besides isn't it a man's position to protect women and child in conflict?" Shiro looked at him funny and Nisokoff simply nodded in understanding.

"Where I would never like to see a woman or child wounded in battle such beliefs that women shouldn't fight seem old-fashioned recruit Amada. However I'm not going to force her to fight if that's not what she wants to do and I won't stop her if that's what she does want to do." Shiro's headset blinked again and he flipped it on.

"Go ahead."

"I've found a dock for a mobile suit transport ship on the other side of the colony as well as another store room of mobile suits. Were you or the Captain aware of just how many mobile suits were here?" Akiko said matter of factly.

"How many mobile suits were you aware of on this colony Sir?" Shiro asked looking up at his superior with a confused look.

"Ten Britons that had been encrypted by my Father why?" He responded with equal confusion.

"Ten?" Shiro repeated.

"Try fifty." Akiko responded.

"FIFTY?! WHERE?!" Shiro exclaimed dumbfounded. "HOW?!" The captain looked at him wide-eyed.

"This base was the colony specialized for RPC mobile suit development. The ten that are currently in the launch bay are only the space models covertly called the Meteor 1's. Commonly called the Britons. There are models for sea, air, space, close ranged ground, and long ranged ground fighting. I'm not sure why exactly they were developing earth-based models for combat in space unless they were being over cautious. I left a map to the storage room up on the control monitors and right now I'm going to see if the transport is still docked outside." She said as her breath got shorter.

"Wait you haven't been given authorization to do that!" Shiro protested. "Sir recruit Aka found a storeroom for 50 mobile suits and there's five different models stored on this colony with various purposes. Right now she's going to go see if the mobile suit transport vessel she discovered is still docked here."

"Fifty?! Give her authorization to find the transport! There's no way the Michael can take all fifty out of here!" Captain Entrada ordered in slight shock.

"Recruit Aka you've been given authorization to find the transport and report on its condition. You are to report with your findings to the Captain in the main conference room at 2000 hours. Do you read?" Shiro said calmly.

"Roger Sir. I'll report back sooner if possible over and out." Akiko flipped off the headset a kept running following the directions and scrawled map on a crumpled piece of paper.

"Why on earth did they have these mobile suits and we not even know about it?" Captain Entrada wondered in confusion. "Get the communications team together I want half on the ship and half in the control room getting in contact with the Starshine! As soon as you get a connection I want to know! I want a team figuring out our supply situation and another preparing the ship for mobile suit loading. The rest of you start moving the dead down to the launch bays. We'll figure out what to do with them after I talk to Starshine." The Captain ordered over the crowd in a strong voice. "Remember to be back here at 2000 hours! Dismissed!" Everyone started scrambling around and leaving the room.


	13. Frozen History

_**Chapter 13: Frozen History**_

"These halls weren't on the map." Aki thought aloud as she wandered mindlessly around the back of the colony in search of the mobile suit transport bay. "This is an impossible maze of never ending halls. I wondered if they built it like this on purpose or if it became this way from year and years of adding on." After a few minutes of mindless wandering she went back to the stairs she came down on and pulled a red marker out of her pouch. She started putting and 'X' on the wall next to halls that had nothing down them. Every once in a while she'd put a small red arrow on the wall pointing in the direction she should go to get out. It was getting dark as she wandered into long unused and forgotten parts of the colony. The bulbs in the lights overhead had long since burned out and now she was wandering around led by the light of a small pocket flashlight from her issue waist pouch.

"How the Hell are you supposed to find anything down here? I'm just going to start opening doors with this universal access code I found." She fumed walking over to the first door she found and punching the code on the keypad. The door slid open revealing nothing but a file room. She went down the rows of doors opening them to one dead end after another until she came on one that looked like it hadn't been opened in decades at the end of one of the long halls. When she punched in the code instead of the keypad lighting up green and the door opening it blinked red.

"What's this?" She grumbled agitatedly. She punched a random set of keys angrily not expecting anything to happen but to her surprise the light blinked green and the door started to open. She gasped and backed away fearfully as there was a sudden rush of icy cold coming from the room. She peeked her head in and found that the whole room was coated in a think sheet of ice. As the door skidded stop halfway open she squeezed in and gasped in shock. A huge column of ice rose out of the floor; between metal supports in the ceiling was a huge tube of ice holding a human form.

"One... of the originals? One of the Coordinators the NCs are based from?" She walked over and carefully brushed frost off of the cylinder and gasped again when she saw an arm. She spun around and saw the control room behind her. She ran over and slammed the heel of her hand into the open button. The door motor made a whirring noise but it was frozen in place. She slammed her foot into the glass window in the center and it shattered easily and she dashed into the room. She hovered over the console and looked at it doubtfully; it was half covered in ice. She beat on the ice with the end of her flashlight until she had cleared all the buttons. She looked at it all studying it carefully then started pushing buttons like she knew exactly what to do. To her own shock the computer turned on and started talking to her.

"Cryogenics Mainframe accessed. Specimen number 001 of 005 accessed. Please select option." It recited in an electronic woman's voice. Aki looked over at the screen and the options at her disposal. She instantly scanned down to the last option and hit enter. "Defrost sequence activated. Estimated time until sequence completion: 72 hours. Please Standby."

"In 72 hours I'll have someone from the past. But who will it be? The computer said this was specimen one of five... Is this one of the Keys? I remember reading that there were three sets at various stages of development... Could this be one of them in a late stage of development? Or is it really one of the original Coordinators?" She wondered as she stepped out of the control room and ran her fingers against the frozen block. "Why am I doing this? Why do I feel like in here is someone who can understand me?"

---------- ---------- ----------

"Kou are you sure this is the right way?" The Captain wondered looking down at the hand drawn map Shiro held.

"We followed the direction down here exactly Sir but it seems the map they left on the mainframe was meant to be confusing on purpose. I'd say wherever this room is we'd be able to find it fairly easily." He replied flipping the map and looking at from different angles.

"What do you mean?" The Captain wondered as they turned a corner.

"Well I'd imagine it would have something by the door or a special door to identify it or something." The Captain simply nodded and they kept going turning the way they thought they should to follow the map. The Captain stopped and looked at the little marks and instructions Akiko had left herself and smiled.

"For a Natural we have to give her some credit don't we? Hmmm I might have to watch out for my job one day. Either you or her might get it!" He joked with a chuckle. "Hold on." He said suddenly as he held out his arm in front of Shiro and stopped him. He tapped his foot on the floor a few times then walked back a few feet and did the same thing. The two sounds were slightly different. "You're standing over it." Shiro spun around and ran to the door at the end of the hall by itself in the wall in front of him. He punched the universal access code on the keypad and watched the door slowly slide open. Captain Entrada walked up behind him and together they gazed on what Akiko told them they would find. Forty mobile suits of different sizes, shapes, and colors lined up in front of them. Beyond them to the right there seemed to be some sort of factory.

"A factory? So Akiko was right this really was where the RPC developed and built mobile suits..." Shiro breathed quietly.

"That's why only half of the meteor was colonized. A lot of what we've seen today isn't on the lay-outs and blueprints they have at the Starshine." The Captain said in quiet understanding as he looked over at everything. "We have to find a way in there so we can figure out how to load these things on to that ship if it's there." Shiro looked down and realized that this was a false entrance and there were no stairs in front of them. He flipped on his headset and moved the mouthpiece in place.

"Akiko we've found the mobile suits have you found the ship?" He said as they turned and started punching the access code at every door trying to find a way down.

"I haven't found the ship but I have found the way down. Go back to the hall off of the stairs and follow it all the way down to the end. Turn down the last hallway on the left take the all the way down to the fifth hall on the right. There's a stairway at the end of the hall take it down and there's only one door and it will take you right in." She explained slowly and carefully and Shiro scribbled it down quickly.

"Right got it... Report immediately when you find the ship."

"Roger." She switched off her headset and jogged past the Cryogenics room in her search. She stopped at the door and peered in. "When should I tell them about you? Should I tell them about you?"

---------- ---------- ----------

"So then Captain Jacobin. You lost 4 units and their pilots? Documents show that one pilot even floated in front of the ship and you still ordered them to shoot the Napoleonus main cannon. This sort of reckless action can not and will not be tolerated! What do you have to say for yourself?" A very important looking man boomed from the center of a council table.

"My objectives were clearly stated Sir. Destroy the RPC colony at all costs. We know that particular colony to be the training facility of their pre-emptive strike force. They needed to be eliminated and if that meant risking 4 pilots to save the thousands of lives of this colony I believe the risk was worth it." Jacobin the tall black-haired man replied in a cool even tone.

"Your logic is understood however in the future please be sure to eliminate your target if you're going to risk so much in the process." Another said in an equally cool and calm voice. "Your next assignment is to dock at Allied PLANT 009 where you'll board a ship bound for Earth. There you will personally retrieve the suspected Key Matsuri Fushi and brig her back here. We wouldn't trust this task to just anyone so feel privileged. Understand though you'll have to set aside your risk-taking attitude. This is a straightforward mission and an important one at that. Matsuri Fushi is to be our leverage to gain what we want quickly and with as little blood shed as possible."

"I understand Chancellor. I'll bring her back safe and sound." Jacobin replied bowing. "However I'd like the Council to consider another option as well. The pilot whose skills are demonstrated in this video she took out and captured two of my best pilots. Now there wouldn't be anything extraordinary about this if it weren't for the last part of that sentence. She CAPTURED them. She couldn't and wouldn't kill them. She showed remarkable skill in immobilizing them without any such action that would endanger their lives. Now that ladies and gentlemen is a true pilot. I believe her reluctance to kill may make her persuadable especially if she's an NC and we can play up her creation and make her turn her back on the RPC." Jacobin explained calmly and clearly as a video of Akiko fighting played in the background on a huge monitor.

"You'd like this pilot wouldn't you Captain?" The first man who spoke wondered looking up from his smaller monitor to address Jacobin with a smirk.

"But of course Mister President." Jacobin replied with a smile of confidence.

"I'll put Shiro on it at once." The President replied smiling. "He is currently stationed there." A frantic aide rushed in and quietly sat a note down in front of the President. He read t quickly then crumpled it up angrily and slammed his fist into the table. "Intelligence intercepted a transmission from the Starfire colony... They've been hit with a biological attack from Blue Cosmos and have suffered major casualties." The other Council members started whispering amongst themselves.

"Don't worry Mister President. Shiro's a strong kid. If he doesn't contacted you with in a day I'll be on Earth soon, the home of Blue Cosmos. With your permission I could take revenge for you." Jacobin answered slyly. The President hesitated a moment before answering.

"Permission granted."


	14. Akiko's Assignment

_**Chapter 14: Akiko's Assignment**_

The Captain's headset light blinked and he flipped it on. "Captain Entrada we've managed to gain another limited contact with the Starshine colony. As far as we could make out the Council is still intact and they're on their way to the third rendezvous point. They also received a threat from ZAFT saying they had kidnapped and identified one of the Keys however were unable to receive a list of demands. They said to stand-by here at Starfire until they could make a ruling on what to do next." The voice on the other end said slowly and clearly.

"Affirmative. Next time you establish contact with the sister colony inform them that we have been made aware of the colony's true purpose and will be transporting 50 units if we can find a carrier." The Captain said in reply.

"Roger Sir. Over and out." Entrada switched off his headset and looked at Shiro as they stood in the bowels of the RPC mobile suit production area.

"Get a hold of Aka and see if she's found that ship yet." He said looking down at Shiro who was trying to access the computer system to no avail. Just then Shiro's headset light blinked and he flipped it on.

"I found the ship. I'm waiting for permission to board and assess its operational status." She said with a hint of excitement.

"She found the ship and wants to check it for operational status." Shiro said looking up at the Captain.

"Tell her to write down directions to get to it and let a team from the Michael check it out. It could be dangerous and she's not trained for zero gravity conditions." Shiro nodded and relayed the message.

"The Captain says your not trained for that. You're to write directions down and report back."

"Then can I have permission to canvas this area and check out the contents of some of the other rooms after I report back with the directions?" She wondered not all to disappointed.

"She wants to report back with directions then explore this area some more and perhaps find more valuable clues that may help us." Shiro said looking back up at the Captain.

"Permission granted. She will be added to a special team assigned o this area. In fact she'll be in charge of it. However she'll have to report all findings directly to me at the end of each day. I can only spare her four or five people though." The Captain responded with a smile. Shiro relayed the message and then looked back up at him strangely after Akiko had given her response.

"She says that's fine but she only needs one person. Recruit Amada. She said he can take care of get the plant computers running again and she can take care of organizing and categorizing the data found down here in one of the rooms she found. Apparently it's the archive room and it has copies of a lot of files as well as a master computer she thinks may contain everything." The Captain smiled and nodded.

"Tell her she can have Amada 3 hours a day before his training sessions." The Captain replied and Shiro did.

"She said that's fine. All she needs is power to be turned back on to one section and a box of light bulbs but she'll have to check the size..." He got a funny look on his face and laughed. "She said she'll have to turn the power back from the master control room because she isn't sure what grid she needs."

"All right then let's go back up and get something to eat." The Captain said laughing.

"We're going up Aka the Captain is leaving the rest of this affair up to you." Shiro said then switched off his headset and got up. He and the Captain walked out of the factory and back up to the main part of the colony. Akiko slowly made her way back to the stairs going up writing clear directions as she went. She detoured way off course to stop by the to see the Cryogenics room again. A poodle of water had formed and was slowly running it's way to a drain in the floor. The ice of the floor was melting as well as the ice on the metal bases holding the entombed being.

"I'll be back." She whispered pushing the button causing the door to close.

---------- ---------- ----------

"So what now? You need to turn power back on to a grid that isn't on this list? Why wouldn't t be on the list?" A woman working in the master control room wondered sarcastically as she motioned a hand towards the monitor in front of her.

"Because it's not supposed to exist?" Akiko replied with indifference.

"Longstaff. Let the girl do what she says she needs to do." A deep strong voice said from the doorway.

"Captain Entrada Sir!" The woman said bolting up and saluting him. Akiko turned around slowly and saluted.

"Nice to finally meet you Aka. Not quite what I expected from your actions and skills but looks can be deceiving." He said reaching out to shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you as well Captain Entrada." Akiko replied with the same indifference she address everyone she didn't know or care to know. "You wouldn't happen to be relatd to the late Professor?"

"I am." He replied with a sigh.

"I'm sorry Sir." He shook his head and waved his hand indicating not to worry about it. "I have some things of his that I suppose you should have." She said turning away and sitting down in the seat Longstaff had been in.

"You have something of my Father's?" He wondered curiously.

"I have his briefcase full of much of his work and various other documents regarding this colony and the RPC. That's how I got here was following the coordinates in the briefcase." Captain Entrada started laughing and everyone in the control room turned and looked at him funny. All except for Akiko who was to busy clacking away at the computer.

"Dad was always a good judge of things... He called me the night he got the call from you and told me to watch out for a girl just like you. He said I'd see you very soon and that you'd be here doing this sort of thing but he couldn't tell exactly why." Akiko glanced up at him and nodded then back at the computer screen.

"I'll bring you those things at the conference later tonight Sir." Was all she said as she accessed the master mainframe again and fiddled with the electric grid system.

"Don't bother it seems to have done you more good than it could ever do me. Just hang on to it for a while." The Captain replied turning and started walking away slowly.

"How did you get in there?!" Longstaff screeched leaning in over Akiko. "We've been trying to crack that lock all day!"

"I was the one that locked the mainframe." Akiko replied hitting a few keys and watching the screen go black.

"No what unlock it again!" Longstaff ordered. "That's an order from a superior officer." Akiko got up and started leaving.

"Do you have authorization from the Captain to access the main frame?" Akiko wondered not bothering to stop.

"N... no..." Longstaff replied bewildered. Just outside of the door there was a loud long laugh and an arm wrapped around Akiko's neck as she passed.

"I like to be on a first name basis with people I like and I have a feeling I'm really going to like you. The name's Alexander Entrada the third and you are?"

"Not who you think I am." She replied slowly as they walked away.

"What does that mean?" The Captain wondered not looking down at her.

"Do you want to know who I REALLY am?" He looked down at her and removed his arm as he turned and placed a hand on each of her shoulders.

"I can understand your past being painful so if this Aka name of yours is some sort of protection then so be it. That's all I need to know." He said in a fatherly caring way. Akiko smiled slightly and took a deep breath.

"My name is... Aka Akiko Sir. That's all you need to know..." The Captain turned and nodded in understanding before wrapping his arm around her neck again and towing her down to the cafeteria. They got food and sat down at a table in the corner where no one could see the Captain sitting there.

"So what interests you Akiko?"

"History and proving myself wrong Sir." She replied with slight indifference.

"Please call me Alexander." He replied with a chuckle. "So you like to prove yourself wrong? Why is that?"

"Are you familiar with the quote history is like an endless waltz? Well I believe it however I'd like to see if I can shoot the damn band so to speak Alexander. Very few people like wars least of all the people who stand to lose the most." She replied before taking a bite of mashed potatoes.

"Interesting outlook." He said with a chuckle. "So tell me, what do you stand to lose in a war Miss Akiko?"

"Absolutely nothing." She replied after swallowing. "That doesn't that someone else doesn't though. So I'll fight... For everyone else." He looked at her strangely but she didn't seem to care; she was used to it.


	15. Akiko Goes MIA

_**Chapter 15: Akiko Goes MIA**_

Shiro rolled over in the darkness and stared at his personal computer sitting on the desk. He had the room to himself now because his roommate had gotten moved due to being contaminated by the Blue Cosmos virus has they were calling it now. He climbed out of bed and sat down at the desk; the screen to the computer lit up and he typed a simple message. "I'm alive." The message zipped out through cyberspace towards the Prison Colony and he let out a long sigh.

"Maybe it would be better for me if I had died... Then I wouldn't have to pick sides... He pulled a typed booklet out of a bag next to the desk and thumbed through the pages to the one with a huge header. 'Don't be like Kira Yamato!' It urged in bold underlined font taking up a quarter of the page. "Fate is a funny thing." He thought as he ran his fingers over the words. "Don't be like Kira Yamato, or Amura Amada, or Jay Diaska, or all these other people who were made to do this. People can't choose their fate... We're all the same... Not just Coordinators or Naturals... We're all humans Dad so why does it matter?!" He crumpled the booklet and chucked it across the room angrily. "WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME CHOOSE?!" He shouted slamming his fists into the desk. His body eased and he slid down and laid there quietly staring at the polished white surface as his white t-shirt slowly heaved up and down with each breath. "War sucks... And we're not even in war yet..." He whispered to himself. There was a quiet knock on the door and Shiro stood up and walked over to it. As it slid open there was the slender figure of Akiko standing in the hall.

"Is something wrong?" He wondered squinting against the sudden shock of white light. She reached out and handed him a slip of paper folded up so that you couldn't read what was on it from the outside. He started to unfold it and realized that the paper was quite old and had been unfolded several times. When he read what was on his eyes shot open. "How long have you known?" He wondered looking up.

"I've had the coordinates for almost five years now but it wasn't until a few months ago that I knew where they ended up." She explained in a quiet monotone voice.

"I have to kill you now..." He whispered angrily has he clenched the paper in one hand and stared at the floor.

"I trust you Shiro... I've known you since we were kids and unless you've changed so much in three years I know you'll do the right thing..." She said with no change in tone as she looked at him with a kind and compassionate face. His eyes slowly raised and met hers and he could feel in his heart the hard pain of being torn. "You don't have to tell me anything but I know you'll do the right thing." She started turning to walk away but he reached out and grabbed a hold her by the arms. He had a wild look in his eyes as he spun her around sharply and looked at her; she just stared back at him trustingly. He was expecting her to look scared like he was going to kill her. He wrapped his arms around her and started crying into his shoulder quietly. She pushed him back into his room and let the door close behind her.

"Akiko... What should I do?" He whispered.

"Go to bed Shiro. Get some sleep." She said pushing him off and into his bed. As she turned to leave he spoke again and she stopped but wouldn't look at him.

"Help me do the right thing Akiko. What is the right thing?" He said as he collapsed on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"The right thing to do is whatever hurts the fewest people." She pulled a piece of paper out of the pocket of her blue pajama shorts and sat it down on his desk. "Give those orders to Amura later. I'll probably not see him before I go down."

"What are you hoping to find down there Akiko?" He wondered quietly.

"Myself I guess." She stepped up to the door and stopped and glanced back at him. "Good night Shiro." The door slipped open and she disappeared in the flood of light beyond.

"Doing what I'm supposed to is a hell of a lot harder... Sorry Dad but I'm going to have to figure out what I am before I decide if I want to be what you want me to be..." He whispered as he threw his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Shiro!" Amura called jogging to keep up with him. "Have you seen Akiko? We're supposed to go down to the basement and get started with working on the factory." He said slowing down and walking next to him.

"I did see her actually and she gave me these orders. She wanted to get an early start." He said pulling the paper Akiko had given him and handing it to Amura. Amura took it and looked at Shiro strangely as he kept walking.

"He's being more rigid than usual... I wish he would just lighten up! He creeps me out sometimes!" Amura shivered then turned around and dashed off to the cafeteria.

---------- ---------- ----------

Akiko sat down at a huge white console with and huge monitor in front of her as she programmed in the program that would let her recover lost, broken, and deleted files. "There we go." She mused as the program started scanning the massive amount of file on the computer. "Now I can find out anything I want to know... In the mean time I can go check on my frozen friend." She got up and walked out of the room as she slowly wandered down the halls. She heard her name echoing in the distance behind her so she jogged back to the main hall and saw Amura wandering down with a small bag.

"Oh there you are!" He jogged up to her and stopped. "This place is unbelievable! I thought a bunch of scientists designed and built this place! It's so... Blah... Anyways... I'm here to confirm my orders that you gave Shiro for me. First order get the factory computer system back online."

"That is your first order of business." She replied with a smile. "Think you can do it?"

"Psh... I've got this easy I can have it done before lunch." He replied with an arrogant smile.

"Good because you've only got 2 hours and 30 minutes to work on it before I have to send you back up." She replied before leaning in and giving him a light kiss on the lips. "Now you better hurry and get started." He smiled and nodded before jogging off down the hall staring at the instructions in his hand to find the way in. She sighed and turned back around and walked down the hall again to the cryogenics room. She typed in the code and watched the door slide open completely this time. All of the ice on the floor and wall had melted and the outer layer of ice on the tube was clear and partially melted away. She shivered against the cold that still filled every part of the room as she walked into the control room and glanced at the monitor. "55 hours remaining she read out loud."

---------- ---------- ----------

"Three days! I can't believe it's taking me threes days with today to repair the factory computer system!" Amura groaned as he sat in the cafeteria staring at his breakfast. Shiro walked in a grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat down next to him. They sat eating silently until Mori walked in looking really worried.

"Have either of you seen Akiko? She didn't come to bed last night before I fell asleep. I figured she'd had a late night but her bed hadn't been slept in when I woke up." She said worriedly as she stood at the end of the table they were sitting at. The boys looked at each other then promptly got up and took off towards the stairs.

"Akiko?!" Amura yelled frantically. "Akiko!" Akiko sat unconscious in the Cryogenics control room wrapped in a blanket on the floor. The console was beeping indicating that time was up and the de-frosting sequence was complete.

"Where... am I?" A voice wondered aloud as soggy steps dashed around the room. They came near the now half conscious Akiko and a voice gasped... Her vision was blurry and she looked up and saw the form of a boy now leaned over her and picking her up.

"Follow... the red... arrows... on the wall..." She whispered as she started losing consciousness again.

"You're so cold... Hang on I'll get you help... I don't know what's going on so you have to stay alive long enough to tell me..." He whispered as he ran off down the hall. "Red arrows... This way."

"Akiko?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Mori yelled frantically. The boy carrying her picked up a little speed as they got closer to the voices. "AKIKO!" Mori gasped in shock.

"Who the Hell are you?" Amura hissed defensively.

"You..." Shiro said in shock. "You're... him..." Mori and Amura both looked at him funny then back at the boy in front of them.


	16. Kira Yamato

_**Chapter 16: Kira Yamato**_

"Who the hell is he Shiro?" Amura wondered defensively as he edged forward slightly.

"Kira... Yamato... How?!" Shiro muttered in disbelief.

"Who the hell is Kira Yamato?!" Amura wondered again.

"YOU! I know who you are!" Mori screeched pointing. "Akiko has books on you! You're the Coordinator who fought against ZAFT!"

"What... What's going on I don't understand." Kira muttered looking at the floor past the girl he held.

"The year is Cosmic Era 160..." Akiko muttered and Kira's eyes shot open wide. "You've been frozen for almost 90 years..." He slumped to his knees and dropped her on the floor. She rolled from her side to all fours and pulled herself to a sitting position using the wall. "I found you and unfroze you... Don't you remember again?" She wondered looking at the boy.

"Sai... Miliaria... Kazui... Frey..." He gasped quietly as tears welled up in his eyes.

"It's ok Kira... I'll... I'll take care of things..." Akiko gasped weakly then slumped over unconscious.

"Mori do you know anything about this?!" Shiro wondered yanking Mori close to him by the shirt with one hand and flailing the other in Akiko and Kira's direction. Mori looked at him scared and Amura yanked her away. "WELL?!" He shouted.

"They were frozen!" She blurted suddenly and looked at Kira who was looking at her with helpless desperation. "The Coordinators that the Revolution Prevention Agency used to create the Naturalized Coordinators from were frozen in case they needed them later!" She shouted emotionally. "He must be one of the 'origins' as Akiko liked to call them."

"What... I don't understand..." Kira muttered.

"Is that all you know?" Shiro hissed.

"I can't tell you! I'm not supposed to I promised!" Mori shouted at him angrily and Amura held her back. She broke loose and ran over to Akiko and picked up her head. "Where did you find her Mister Yamato?" She wondered gently as she looked at him teary eyed. "Oh she's so cold!"

"She must have stayed in the Cryogenics room where se found Kira waiting for him to unthaw!" Amura gasped running over and grabbing her and running off towards the stairs. Mori followed as fast as she could and left Shiro standing in the hall staring at Kira contemptuously. Shiro held one hand at him and made a shooting motion that shocked Kira then walked away. Kira sat there too confused to do anything right away. Finally he pounded his fist into the floor and stood up.

"Someone who understands..." He muttered but was unsure why. He leaned against his arm on the wall trying to figure out what was going on. "Follow the red arrows." He repeated as he traced his finger over one. "To where?"

Akiko shot out of her bed in the sick room. It was late and the only one left in the room was a sound asleep Mori. She flew up and ran out of the room and to their own. She ripped off the hospital gown and threw on a t-shirt and jeans before bolting down a hallway and to the basement. "Why am I going back down here? He's not going to be down here still is he?" She thought as she slid to a stop at the bottom of the stairs and looked around. Her chest heaved a bit as she stared at the illuminated corridors ahead of her. She shook her head and took off running trying to decide where he might be if he were down here. "THE RECORDS ROOM!" She exclaimed as she ran and headed that way. Sure enough there he was passed out over the console with his head rested on one hand and the other hanging limply at his side. She slowly and quietly approached him and reached one hand out for his shoulder. Just as she was about to set it down he flew up and threw her down to the floor in one motion. She looked on wide-eyed as he threw his hand back and prepared to punch her somewhere in the midsection. Suddenly his resolute features eased and he slumped back looking at her heaving and scared.

"Sorry..." He muttered as his head dropped.

"You really are Kira Yamato... Right?" Akiko wondered as she slid up to a sitting position.

"I don't know who or what I am anymore." He whispered in reply.

"How far did you get?" She asked motioning to the monitor passed his head.

"Most of it... Enough to understand things now... Enough to know they used me to create whole generations of Coordinators that were probably picked on, teased, and then subjugated to the will of this Organization." He answered painfully and angrily as he looked up at her with sympathetic eyes.

"I'm a Natural." She replied knowing why he was giving her that look. My parents were a Naturalized Coordinator and a Natural... By luck of the draw that's what I got... But that doesn't really matter I'm stuck here trying to avenge their deaths." She said indifferently as she stood up and went over to her bag that still sat next to the console. "Hungry?" She wondered as she dug out a small clear box with a packed lunch in it. She offered it to him with a fork and a napkin and he took it slowly.

"So what do you know about me?" Kira wondered as she sat back down in front of him and sat two water bottles on the floor. She pulled the lid to the container off for him and sat it on the ground.

"I know quite a bit. Mostly that your friends really admired you and that you are an incredible fighter with a good heart. It must have been really hard for you dealing with all that..."She replied sadly looking t the floor. Kira tensed up when she mentioned his friends. "Everyone of them wrote such wonderful things about you in their books after you disappeared. Well except Frey... What a bitch..." She added the last sentence quickly and angrily; Kira didn't say anything but slowly ate the contents of the container.

"Are you feeling all right?" He asked finally as he looked up at her. She was leaning back on her hands and looking at the ceiling.

"Yes and no..." She replied bluntly. "But thanks for helping me." She added looking at him again.

"Why did you wake me up?" He asked sitting the container down and looking at her intensely. She stared deep into his eyes for a minute before answering slowly and in a whisper.

"I don't know... I thought you'd be someone who could understand me and how I feel..." He cocked his head to the side and looked at her strangely. "All of my life I've felt out of place and strange. My friends could never understand why I was so sympathetic, why I cared about everyone... Why I let people bully me because of my mother but never hurt them back... I couldn't... I still can't... I got into a mobile suit and went into battle a week ago and didn't kill anyone... They're sitting upstairs in a cell right now waiting to be taken back to the main colony for the RPC. I have to protect everyone Kira... But I can't and it kills me. I thought... I don't know what I thought when I looked at that huge block of ice you were in but when I touched that block I never felt so close to someone in all my life... It's crazy, you think I'm crazy... Sorry" She babbled on and on looking everywhere but at him until the very end.

"Sometimes you just feel so..." He started.

"Alone." They finished together and looked at each other wide-eyed.

"I do understand." He said quietly and sadly as he put the lid back on the container and sat it on the floor. "Even before today I've felt so..."

"Torn." She finished for him as she looked at the floor and he nodded. She looked up at him as she sat up straight and grabbed for the container. He watched and when he realized what she was doing he reached for it to hand it to her. For one instant their hands met on the sides of the container and they felt something strange. A connection, something they couldn't explain but could see in the face of the other.

"AKIKO!" Mori screamed from down one of the halls. "AKIKO PLEASE BE DOWN HERE PLEASE HURRY!"

"MORI! I'm here hold on!" She screamed in response as she bolted up. "What's wrong?"

"We're all going to die Akiko! You need to fight again!" They ran into each other at a corner. "ZAFT tricked us! They sent two forces to wipe out both colonies. They sent one to Starshine first and made Captain Entrada pull away from here with the Michael to defend it! Now they're on their way here too!" Mori gushed crying.

"It'll be ok Mori I'll take care of you. Remember the signal?" Mori nodded. "Remember how to operate the mobile suit controls?" She nodded again. "All right then take Kira and get ready to go." Mori nodded a third time and Akiko took off running leaving Kira standing in the doorway to the records room and Mori in the hall. Mori ran over and grabbed his hand and dragged him along toward the stairs.

"Everything's going to be ok now that Akiko's going to fight!" She beamed happily. Kira started running faster and got to where he was dragging her along.

---------- ---------- ----------

"Now remember these people aren't like you and me! They sympathize with the Naturals! They may even try to protect them! They are a threat to our freedom and survival! Tonight we attack their pre-emptive strike force headquarters and wipe it out! That is our objective and our only goal! Get them before they get us or our families! Now let's go!" The leader of the ZAFT space brigade shouted before pulling his helmet over his head. His subordinates let out a cheer before boarding their mobile Jins.


End file.
